Naruto Life as a Host Family
by marshalanime
Summary: Naruto after leaving with Jiraiya uses an old seal to travel to the world of Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou where he becomes the host family for the girls, while continuing his training to defeat the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Marshalanime here, and I'm Proud to announce that I've finally uploaded a fanfiction. Up until this point I had only written fanfiction for personal use never believing them good enough for the public, but no longer! So I hope that you all will enjoy my story and anymore I may write. With that said please enjoy the story.**

**(marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

'How did I wined up in this situation' a blond haired teen thought to himself after waking up to find Mia, a lamia he's looking after as part of a cultural exchange program, had snuk into his bed and now coiled around him.

"Mia it's time to wake up" the blond said "Uhh, just five more minutes... I mean, just five more degree" said lamia replied tightening her grip on the poor blond. "Why are you in my bed anyway" Naruto asked the red headed lamia while noticing her yellow shirt did little to hide her breasts. "It was cold last night and couldn't warm myself up, so I figured I'd use you for it darling. I'm a poikilotherm, after all" Mia answered casing Naruto to blush slightly at her use of darling when talking about him, he's still getting use to it.

"Then I'll got start the bath" Naruto said getting out of bed only for Mia to pull him back down with her tail. "No way! I want you to warm me up Darling" Mia said while forcing his head between her breasts. "Ahh, so warm, I can feel my heat rising" the young lamia said with a look of happiness, only for Naruto to switch with his pillow a second later. "Sorry Mia but you'll have to settle for that bath" Naruto said as he gather some cloths so he could change out of his grey pajamas. "Auhh, no fair" Mia whined with what Naruto thought was an adorable pout. "I'll call when it's ready" and with that the blond left the room.

As Naruto started the bath he couldn't help but think about how he wound up living here with Mia. It was shortly after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, about three days after starting his journey with Jiraiya. Naruto had told the old pervert about an old seal he had accidently finished a few months before that acted as a gateway to a different world. It was then that Jiraiya decided that they would train in this world when they didn't have anywhere specific to visit in there world. To get money Jiraiya simply shod his books to a publisher and the rest is pretty simple to guess.

It wasn't until a few days ago that Naruto's routine life of training till he doped everyday changed and he was introduced to Mia. Due to a typo Naruto wound up as a host family for the girl, and since Mia liked living with him it was just left like that. "How's the water?" Naruto was broken from his thoughts by Mia's question. "Should be fine" the blond said turning toward her only to be frozen in place by the site, before his eyes was a completely naked Mia save the two D shaped hair clips she usually wore. "Thanks Darling, I'm going in then" said nude lamia told him before diving in to the large bath. "Aaahh! It's so warm, Japanese baths are so great!" Mia said relaxing in the bath. 'Thank god Sakura-chan's not here or I'd be in the hospital right now, or worse!' Naruto thought to himself, still unable to move.

"By the way I read in a book that Japan has these things called 'hot springs'!" Mia said while hanging over the edge of the bath, unaware of the blonds thoughts. "Uh? Oh, yeah they do, you want to go to one" Naruto responded, refusing to turn toward her. "Yes! I'd love to visit one with you Darling!" Mia answered. "Well I haven't visited a hot spring in a while, so I guess it wouldn't hur. Whoa!" the blond started until being grabbed by Mia's tail and dragged into the bath. "Mia what are you doing!" Naruto shouted as Mia pressed her chest against his back. "Y'know about those hot springs, I also read that the have something called 'mixed bathing'. So, we could do some 'mixed bathing' too, Darling" Mia softly spoke into Naruto's ear. "Mia I'm not sure this is a good idea" Naruto said trying to find an escape rout. "Why not? I came to Japan for cultural exchange, after all, so you should help me out, Darling" Mia responded while removing Naruto's shirt. "And you know, it's just you I want to bath with, Darling. No one else. So pleas, for my first time" continued mia as she caressed his whiskered cheek. 'Can't believe I'm doing this'"Fine. I'll stay, but I'm only washing your back. And my pant stay on!" Naruto gave in.

After getting out of the bath Naruto decided to head down to the kitchen to make breakfast where he found the person responsible for his new living conditions. "Sumike, I see you found the coffee" Naruto commented seeing the dark haired woman in a black business suit and sunglasses at his dinning table. "Good morning Naruto, and yes I did. It was very easy considering you left it out in the open with a note addressed to me" Ms. Smith told the blond. "Well you did complain that I didn't have any last time you were here" Naruto said while getting ingredients out of the fridge.

"You don't seem all that surprised to see me, I'd say you were even expecting me" Ms. Smith said taking an other sip of coffee to witch Naruto just shrugged. "So are you just here for food or do you have something you want to talk about?" Naruto asked "So glad you asked. I'm here to make sure you're not engaging in any prohibited matters. The species that are comingling with us, if something were to happen to them, severe punishment would have to be carried out. And as a host, you seem to be largely ignorant of the law" Ms. Smith said finishing her coffee.

"And who's fault is it that Mia was placed with someone who not only isn't singed up for the program, but isn't even from this world in the first place" Naruto countered while refilling her mug. "Besides I would never do anything to hurt Mia" Naruto continued as he went back to the stove. "Yes I was quite surprised when you explained your situation, but you know 'hurting' can mean many things" Ms. Smith said. "What are you getting at?" Naruto asked looking back at her. "Well, you do have a working set of genitals, so you could go at it if you wanted to. She has made advances on you, right? Lamias tend to be a passionate type." Ms. Smith answered causing Naruto to think about what happened earlier.

"But, as a representative of her species, losing her innocence to a human would be a diplomatic issue. So if you happen to cross that line, you will be arrested. And she will be deported back to her home country. All her efforts in learning Japanese would go to waste. It'd be sad, but a law is a law" Ms. Smith said with a serious tone only to blind side Naruto by bluntly asking "So? Did you fuck her?". "Of course not!" Naruto nearly yelled. "Really? Haven't even thought About it? Sure she's a half-snake, but she's got a nice figure, ample breasts, and good looks in general" Ms. Smith said as she walked up to the blond removing her sunglasses. "And she's completely loyal to you. And on top of that," she continued getting only an inch away from his face. "You seem to be easily seduced" Sumike finished in a seductive tone.

Before Naruto could argue against her reasoning he was smacked by Mia's tail that was more than likely aimed at Ms. Smith. "Hey! What are you doing?! Keep your hand off my Darling Sumike! He's mine! You hear me!" Mia yelled at Ms. Smith. "Relax I was just kidding. Anyway, I gotta go, so, Mr. 'Darling', make sure you keep your pants on, okay? See ya!" and with that Ms. Smith left while Naruto sat on the floor with Mia's tail wrapped around his waste, and her arms hung over his shoulders.

After a moment of silence Naruto decided to break it " Mia if you don't let me up I can't cook breakfast" "Is the prohibition really such a big deal...?" Mia asked softly. "As you know, we lamias are half-snakes... because of that, people tend to be afraid when meeting us for the first time. So when I came here, I was really nervous about how my host family would react... but you weren't afraid at all. Rather you were worried about me" Mia softly spoke about their first meeting as she gentle tightened her grip on the blond "And had such a wide smile on your face. Such compassion from a human was completely new for me, it made me very happy" Mia's word caused Naruto think about his childhood and how lonely he felt all because of something he couldn't control. "Of course, I can't imagine treating you badly because of something like that" as soon as Naruto finished he was flipped onto his back by Mia. "That's why this has nothing to do with prohibited matters. I don't mind what my Darling does to me, I don't mind if you hurt me, either" Mia said as she stared down at him with lovingly, as she moved the tip of her tail to his pants zipper. "And you know..." as she said this her tail reached into his pants and she began to lift her shirt up "I don't mind losing my virginity to you". "Wait, Mia!" Naruto began to protest but what she said next both caused his heart to race and his words to die in his throat."because, I love you, Darling" for the first time in his life Naruto had heard those three simple words spoken to him, and with such love and compassion behind each one.

"Mia... I" Before Naruto finish the two were interrupted by an older man with long spiky white hair tied into a ponytail. "Hay gaki! How's your training coming... along?" Jiraiya trailed off as he came into the kitchen to find his apprentice on the floor with a half naked girl on top of him, albeit a snake-girl, but a girl non the less. "Ha ha! I knew you had it in ya kid! Oh, don't mind me I'll just leave you to to yourselves" the old pervert said already reaching for his faithful notebook as he slowly backed out of the room. "Ah, wait Ero-sannin you've got the wrong idea!" Naruto began to desperately explain the situation while mia tried to cover herself as her whole body turned as red as her scales in embarrassment. And that is how Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of konaha, began his life as a host family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back! I didn't feel like having my story only having one chapter for a week so I'm uploading this one early. From now on you can expect an update about once a week. Oh and thank you to everyone who read, faved, followed, and reviewed my story so far. It really does mean a lot to me.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"It's a date, a date, I'm on a date with my Darling. A date!" Mia sang as they walked down the street. " You do know this isn't actually a date, right? Were here to get you use to human society" Naruto asked as walked beside the rather happy girl. "So, it's a date in society, then!" happily said causing the blond to sweat drop. "Sorry kid, but I don't think you're gonna win this one" Jariya said from behind the two. However the two shinobi stopped after sensing a strong killing intent, only to see Mia attempting to kill the pervert with her glare. "Why are you even here?!" said girl shouted while pointing at the man. "Relax, I've got my own things to do today. I'm just tagging along for a little bit in case Naruto here needs a few tips from a master like me. After all we wouldn't want his first date to end badly, now would we" Jariya explained to the girl as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "My Darling doesn't need any advice from you! In fact your the one ruining our date!" Mia yelled to the pervert, to witch he formed a mock hurt expression and clenched his heart as he said. "Ah you wound me. All I want is to pass down my teachings and to help my student and this is how I'm treated". As the two continued with their 'argument' Naruto simply watched 'Doesn't my opinion count in this?'.

Later at an unnamed restaurant

Naruto and Mia sat in a booth next to a window as they waited for their equally ridiculously sized orders to arrive, the waiter nearly had a heart attack when he took wrote it down. "So Mia how are you enjoying our trip around town so far?" Naruto asked. After Jariya felt the two they visited an arcade where mia won a snake plushy from a claw machine after fifty tries, used a photo booth, and briefly thought about karaoke but decided against it due to Mia's size. "Its been wonderful Darling. The only thing that would have made it better is if Jariya hadn't followed us at the start" answered Mia. "Yeah he does get annoying at times, but he has his moments. Plus he's a good sensei, when he's not doing 'research' for his books" the blond said. "How did you meet him anyway?" Mia asked wanting to know how her darling wound up being taught by the odd sage. "It was during the break before the final round of the chunin exams. Unsurprisingly he was peeking at girls in the hot springs, but he seemed like a strong shinobi so I spent the rest of the day trying to get him to teach me" the blond explained as their food arrived. "Chunin exams? What are they like?" Mia asked now curious. Naruto had told her that he was from a different world and that he was a shinobi, but other than that she didn't know anything about his past. "Well they're test to see if have what it takes to be a chunin. As for what they're like, well for me it started shortly after our mission to wave when Konahamaru ran into this Suna shinobi..."

"So he became your friend despite trying to kill you?" Mia asked Naruto as they once again walked down the street. Naruto had told Mia what had happened to him during each stage of the exams. Like his run in with Orochimaru in the forest of death, the preliminary fights, Jariya's training, she became furious at the man when Naruto mentioned the cliff, his fight with Neji, and finally him beating Garra. "Well he wasn't entirely at fault. Besides he's not so kill crazy now"

"Hey Darling this store serves all kinds of species! Lets go in!" Mia announced as she stated dragging Naruto along. "Uh Mia, isn't this a lingerie shop?" Naruto asked already fearing the worst. "I think I'll wait out here for yo-gauh" the blond began but was cut off when Mia pulled him in.

'This is so uncomfortable' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Mia pick out bras. "'What are you so worried about?'" the blond heard an all too familiar voice say.  
'Kyuubi? What the hell. Since when have you been able to talk to me!?'asked an alarmed blond. "'The seal never prevented me from doing so'"'And you never spoke before because...?' a now confused Naruto asked. "'Never desired too, but sleeping all the time can only stave off boredom for so long'" answered the giant fox. "Hey, Darling! which one looks better to you?" Mia's question pulled Naruto from his conversation to see her holding up two different bras. '... Fox help!' Naruto internally screamed only to be answered with a "'You're one your own'" Before the fox cut the connection.

As Naruto's mind fulling came back to reality Mia decided to drag him into a near by dressing room. "Wait, Mia why are you dragging me in here!?" the now incredibly nervous blond asked. "What? We have to be together at all time, right? Now then, take a look and tell me which one you prefer, so that I can wear something to your liking!" Mia said as she removed her shirt and jacket, revealing her breasts. "Cause you know, Darling, I want you to like me even more. So take a good look and choose for me" she continued folding her arms under her breasts.

"They both look great! Yeah! We'll just get both!" Naruto said bolting from the changing room. As Naruto took a moment to collect his thoughts he noticed he'd taken some weird triangle shaped cloth. "Huh? What's this? It feels squishy, and why is the back sticky?" as Naruto tried to figure out exactly what it was he was holding Mia stuck her head out of the curtness. "Da-Darling, um, I'm sorry for dragging you to the dressing room with me, so could you give my panties back now?" Mia asked, her face bright red from embarrassment. "Su-sure" Naruto said as he shakily handed them over. "Oh ,Darling, you pervert!" Mia said as she quickly garbed the panties and retreated back into the room. 'Ero-sannin can never know of this, I'd never hear the end of it' Naruto thought to himself as he waited for Mia.

In an unnamed maid cafe sad man sneezed as he was having his order taken.

"You know Darling, only a pervert would steal a girl's panties!" Mia said once they left the store. "I told you already, I didn't know they were panties!" Naruto attempted to defend himself. "Besides, if you curious, you could've just asked me to show them" "How many times do I have to say I didn't-" before Naruto could finish two idiots turned the corner that immediately got on his nerves. "Holy shit, the hell is that thing?! It said 'Darling'!" "Oh my god! It looks so creepy and gross!" The moment they opened their mouths Naruto wanted to pound the into the ground, but before he could Mia brought her tail up to do the same. 'This is gonna hurt' the blond thought as he moved in front of her strike. "Ah! Darling?! Why did you jump in front of my tail?!" the now worried lamia asked. "As much as thous two deserve it, it's not worth you getting in trouble over it" Naruto Said as he got back up.

Once Naruto got to his feet the two heard a camera go of. Sure enough when the two looked around they saw a large group of people taking pictures of them. "Darling, could we go somewhere private?" asked Mia as she tried to shield herself from the cameras, to which Naruto grabbed her hand and started moving away from the crowd. "We're kinda far from home so we'll have to find somewhere else to hide out for a bit" the blond told her just as they ran in front of a love hotel. 'Not the most ideal place, but it'll do' Naruto thought as they went inside.

'I think it'll be safe to go home once Mia's done taking a shower' Naruto though while he sat on the bed. "The bath here is no match for the one at home, but it was still pretty nice!" Mia announced as she entered the room wearing one of the robes provided by the hotel. "So, are you okay Mia?" Naruto asked "Yeah, it's pretty relaxing in here. But this is a hotel, right? I don't have anything for staying the night" Mia pondered. "It's fine, we're just here for a breather, we're not staying the night" assured Naruto. "Eh? But isn't that what hotels are for? What do people do in here then?" Mia asked as she looked around the room. "Eek, well, you see..." ' I so do not want do explain to her what a love hotel is!' Naruto began to explain desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. "By the way, what's this? Gum?" Mia asked holding up a condom. "Trust me that's not gum. Now could you put it down?" asked Naruto

The two sat on the bed for a few minutes in silence until Mia spoke up. "I guess humans really don't like us, huh... They're only being nice to us because the law tells them to... maybe you're being nice too only for the sake of not getting arrested?" "That's not-" Naruto began but stopped when he saw Mia remove her robe. "Look Darling, I'm not sacred, okay? I'm completely defenseless... if you were to hurt me now, I wouldn't do anything" she continued as she lay back on the bed. "Are you... still afraid of me... Darling?" Mia asked, the pain at even the possibility of what she was asking flowed through her words. "Mia" Naruto said as his hair hid his eyes from her. "How could I possibility be afraid of you?" his question surprising the girl, as his crystal blue eye became visible and held such warm emotions that she could barely describe them. "You're kind, beautiful, and fun to be around. I'm honestly happy that you're living with me" Naruto said to the now wide eyed and happy girl.

Unfortunately for Mia it was at this time that Ms. Smith decided to break down the door with a small police force in swat armor. "Hold it right there! This is the cultural exchange security squad! According to our information, a human male has dragged a female lamia in here for lewd purposes! As the laws about cultural exchange between species makes clear..." Ms. Smith yelled before noticing the blond standing between Mia and them. "Well, if it isn't our little Darling. What's up?" Ms. Smith sad as she removed her mask. "Ms. Smith!?/Sumike" Mia and Naruto yelled/greeted. "Hey Sumike, how did you know we were here?" Naruto asked now wondering if they had some kind of tracking technique. "My, you shouldn't underestimate our ability to gather information! Actually, we just use twitter"

After Ms. Smith answered the question Mia came out of the room now wearing her clothes. "Ready to go home? I can give you two a ride, if you want" offered Ms. Smith as the two idiots from before entered the hallway "Would you look at that?! It's the snake girl again!" "Whaat?! Ewww, not again! You can actually do her?! Does she even have a vagina to begin with?!" the two once again began to make fun of Mia. Though before Mia or Ms. Smith could do anything about them Naruto punched the idiots down the hall before slamming into the wall hard enough to nook them out. "Why don't you two shut up already" the blond said satisfied with the results.

That night at their house

"Bwahhaahha, got her into a love hotel on the first date huh, guess you really didn't need my help after all!" Jariya said one he heard what happened to the two once he left. "Oi! It wasn't like that you old pervert!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at the man. "Well I sirtently hope not. After all we wouldn't want our 'Darling' to get in trouble now would we?" Ms. Smith commented from her spot on the couch. "Um, Darling, about those people from before, why did you hit them?" Mia asked wanting to know. "Well from what I've heard they deserved what they got" Jariya said as nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I couldn't let you get sent back to your country over something like that. And besides there's no way I'd just stand back and let a girl get bullied, it wouldn't be right" Naruto answered to which Mia tackled him to the ground. "Oh Darling! I'm so happy! You actually see me as a girl!" Mia said as she rubbed her face into his chest. "Of course I do, you're a girl after all" the blond said as he patted her head.

"Oh, by the way, 'Darling', what's for dinner tonight?" asked Ms. Smith completely ruining the moment. Something Mia made sure she knew when she bolted up and yelled at her "Why did you have to go and ruin the mood like that!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised I'm back with the third chapter, and yeah! Papi's in the story now! I don't really have much to say exepted thank you again for reading. Next chapter Naruto will meet Cerea, so look forward to that.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Mia you seem happy today, what's up" Naruto asked the girl noticing singing while they hung their laundry on the roof. "Oh Darling! You're so shameless with your questions! I love that part of you, too!" Mia said as she repeatedly patted him on the back, something he's sure would be a lot more painful for someone without shinobi training. "Well, you know, it cause you were so cool yesterday, Darling1" Mia answered as she pictured Naruto saving her from those creeps. "Really? Some of the people I know back home would have called me an idiot, after what I did yesterday" Naruto said as memories of his pink haired team mate flashed through his mind. "Well then they're the idiots. Anyway, next time I want to be the one protecting you, Darling!" Mia said as she entered the house. "Well I don't think that will be necessary. Huh?" Naruto said just before a blue feather fell in front of him.

Naruto looked up just in time to see to see a girl with short sky-blue hair, feathered wings of the same color, and taloned feet, which grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed his head into the metal railing. This is the scene Mia saw when she came back out."Hey! What are you doing with my Darling?!" Mia yelled before the harpy girl took off with Naruto. "Darling!"

In the park

"Ugh, my head... why am I in a tree?" Naruto asked standing up. "Oh, You're awake!" the harpy girl said drawing Naruto's attention. "And you are?" the confused blond asked. "A harpy! Papi's a harpy, is what Papi is!" Papi answered. "So... you're Papi?" the still confused blond asked. "Like I said, Papi's a harpy's... wait, Parpy's Papi? Papi? Parpipa Papi harpy?" the now confused harpy tried to answer. 'Is this girl a bird-brain?' Naruto thought to himself. "'And I thought you were bad'" 'Not helping' he told the recently talkative fox.

"So why did you grab me, you know you're suppose to be with your host family?" Naruto decided to ask. "That's why I brought you along" Papi answered like it was the most obvious thing. "I'm not your host" the blond told her, only to be ignored in favor of an ice-cream truck. "Woah, what's that?! Food?! Does it have food?!" Papi said dragging Naruto out of the tree with her, and stopping halfway and backing away from him slightly. "Huh? Who're you?" Papi asked. 'She's definitely a bird-brain"

"Now that I think of it, I guess the cultural extra special program or whatever did say that I cant go out alone. But it's so hard to remember that rule!" Papi said as her and Naruto sat on a park bench with their ice-cream. "So when the terminator was looking looking away, I flew off" she continued. "Isn't that bad?" the blond asked giving in to the fact that he'll be spending the day with this girl at this point. "It's okay! I've flown offloads of times before, and they never got mad! But they said the next time I do that, they're gonna deflower me. I wonder what that means?" Papi said to Naruto's surprise, at both her situation and her wording mistakes. "You mean deport!?" 'She's in more trouble than I thought' "'Never thought I'd see someone dumber than you'" Kyuubi added his opinion. 'Don't you have a wall to glare at or something?' Naruto ask only to receive silence.

It was at this point that papi dropped her ice-cream cone. "Ahh! I didn't even get a bite! Waaaaahh! It's so hard to hold!" Papi said. "Here" Naruto overfed his pop sickle to the girl, to which she happily excepted. While he still held it. "You gonna take it or am I gonna hold it the whole time?" the blond asked the harpy, her reply being mumbled word he summed up as 'You hold it'. And so said girl ate the pop sickle, in a manner that would have Jaraiya scribbling away in his notebook. 'This is so wrong' "Okay! I think that's enough" Naruto said as he pulled the pop sickle away only to cover the girl in its juice 'Fuck!'.

"Awww, I'm all sticky!" Papi said as she looked at herself. "There's a fountain over there you can wash off in... what are you doing?" Naruto began to suggest but had to ask the question when she took her clothes off. "Isn't this a bird-bath?" the now naked harpy asked as she walked up to the fountain. "No, I meant why did you take your clothes off?" Naruto asked the girl. "What? You don't bath with your clothes on. Don't you know that?" Papi said thinking the blond was stupid for asking, then jumping into the water.

'Screw it. There's no point in arguing with her' Naruto thought as he jumped in after her. "Hey Papi! Think fast!" the blond yelled as he landed next to her, causing a large splash. "That's how you wanna be, huh?" Papi said as the to started a massive splash fight. Naruto contemplated using kage bushin, but figured he'd give the girl a chance.

It was this scene that Mia walked in on. "There you are! Y-you bird-brain! First you stole my Darling, and now this! That's so unfair!" said the pissed lamia. 'Why am I not surprised?' "'Because you seem to attracted weirdos'" the fox once again decided to speak up. 'Okay seriously, what's with you lately? When I first met you you tried to kill me. Now your talking to me like that never happened'" before the blond could get an answer from the fox his attention was drawn back two the now fighting girls. "Girls cut it out! You can't just start fight...ing" Naruto said getting between the two, until he noticed no one was watching. Which was weird considering it's not everyday a lamia and harpy start fighting in the middle of a park.

That's when they noticed the little girl stuck in a tree calling for her mama. "She doesn't want to take off?" Papi asked to no one in particular as Naruto through her her clothes and Mia his jacket, seeing as hers was torn in the front. "She needs help before she falls" said the blond as Papi ran past him saying "I can just fly up there and get her to take off!" before falling on her face when she tried. "Ah I can't fly, is it because my feathers are still wet?!" Papi wondered a loud. "Papi" Naruto said getting her attention "You can't just get her to 'take off'. Humans can't fly like you can, and if she were to fall from that hight she'd get really hurt. You understand?" Naruto explained to her as he helped her up.

"Don't worry Darling! I can take care of this! Tree climbing is a lamia specialty" Mia proclaimed as she bolted for the tree. "Wait! Mia!" 'I have a bad feeling about this' Naruto thought as he and everyone else watched her go up the tree. And sure enough when Mia reached the girl she acadently scared her, which lead to her falling. Before the girl hit the ground Papi managed to catch her half way down. Unfortunately her wings were still to wet to work right and the two continued to fall. Fortunately Naruto managed to catch both of them right before the two hit the ground.

"Hey Papi, you did it. Good job" Naruto praised the girl as he set her and the girl down. "Thank you so much for saving my little girl" the girls mother said as she ran up to them. "Don't mention it. It was just the right thing to do, right Papi?" Naruto said as he gave Papi a pat on the head, and Mia came up covered in leafs. As Naruto started to consul Mia a police officer road up to them on a bike, "I heard there was a kid stuck in a tree around here". "Sorry but you're a bit late, we already got her down" Naruto told the man motioning to himself, Mia, and Papi. "I see. Hey, you to are in the cultural exchange between species program, right? Where's your host family?" the man asked. "My Darling is my host" Mia simply answered followed by Papi "Oh right, they said they were going to deflower me". "Papi they said deport, and it means they'll kick you out of the country" Naruto corrected her. "Whaaaat?! So does that mean..." Papi said as she became depressed and latched onto his arm.

'Can't believe I'm doing this' "She's also with me" Naruto said surprising Papi. "Okay then, can you just show me your certification?" and at that all three collectively thought the same thing 'Crap!'. That is until Ms. Smith walked up with Papi's certification.

Naruto's house

"Sumike, how did you manage to get Papi's certification so quickly?" Naruto asked as everyone sat in the living room drinking tea. "Oh, I already had it with me" she answered. "Why would you have it" the blond asked. "Well, we couldn't find a host family that was willing to put up with such a frequent runaway, so we were actually going to force yo- I mean ask you to take care of her, Darling, but then she flew off" she explained. "Wow, you kinda suck at your job. Wait, that means" Naruto said but was interrupted by ignoring the jab at her work abilities "Yep! Papi, welcome to your new home!". A statement that got a scream of 'what' from Mia and an enthusiastic question of 'really' from Papi

"He's the master of the house-hold, so make sure you do as he says" Ms. Smith continued, explaining to Papi, to which she replied with a joyous 'Okay'. "Sumike's abilities at her job aside, welcome to the family Papi" Naruto said not really having a problem with the whole thing. "Alright then! Don't go flying off again, Papi!" Ms. Smith told the feathered girl. "Don't worry! I may not be able to understand complicated things, but that's something I can remember! Cause that means I'll be able to be with my husband! All the time!" Papi assured her as she grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm.

'Husband?' said blond thought as Papi started to drag him with her. "Lets take a bath, Husband! We can continue from were we left off earlier!" Papi said taking Naruto with her to the bathroom. Naruto looked at Mia to see how she was taking this and was honestly surprised by her reply. "Sure, go ahead! Have fun with Papi, Darling!" Mia said with a smile. "O-kay" the blond replied and led Papi to the bathroom.

"Well that was surprising, Mia. I thought you'd be angry" Ms. Smith said still sitting on the couch. "W-w-why would I be?! Sure having someone barge into our household like this is annoying, but she's just a child! Yes Papi's a child! Just a child! Whereas I'm an adult and can control myself!" Mia said going on a small rant. "But Papi's the same age as You, Mia. She has a petite body, but that's for the sake of flying. She's a lot older than she looks" before Ms. Smith was done talking Mia had already slammed the bathroom door down, which hit Naruto, saying she'd wash Papi instead.

Later that night

"So. We got an other one staying here?" Jiraiya asked once he came home to find Papi whipping the floor with Naruto in a video game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my dear readers! I've had a lot of free time lately so I thought I'd give you guys a chapter earlier than planed. So again thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and faving my story and hope you continue to do so in the future.  
**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Hope I got everything. I eat just as much as the girls, so that 24-hour supermarket helps out a lot" Naruto said as he walk back to his house with groceries. "Wish Ero-sannin would actually help with the choirs once in a while! Hmm, maybe we should get a larger fridge" the blond continued talking to himself as he came to an intersection, only to be slammed into by a blond haired centaur girl. 'What's up with my luck lately' and with that thought he was sent dumpling down the street.

"It appears I have met someone...! Tis certain to be fate! My name is Centorea Shianus! A member of the highly esteemed centaur race! Thou are the fated man that shall become my master!" Cerea proudly introduced herself, which caused to Naruto drop out of the fighting stance he took after stopping "Master?!".

"Oh, yeah, Centorea? She's been given special permission to go out alone. Apparently it's a centaur tradition to go out and look for a 'master' they they can serve. While she's here from abroad, she auhuhiohaaa" Ms Smith began explaining over the phone before having a coughing fit. "Sumike, you alright" Naruto asked. "Yeah, sorry, I'm off duty today. Can I ask you to take care of her for me?" she answered/asked. "I guess so" was the blonds reply. "Alright, nighty night then" and with that the woman fell asleep. "I guess one should not look too lightly upon Japan's magic charms!" Cerea said as she helped him gather the scattered groceries. "Magic charms?" Naruto asked. He'd been living here the past couple years and fit in pretty well, but small cultural stuff like magic charms and the like weren't something he went out of his way to learn. "Yes 'if one runs into an intersection and bumps into someone, they are your fated one'! Tis a Japanese fortune-telling magic char, is it not?" Cerea answered his question. "Huh, you don't say. Well I can't say I've ever heard of it before. Anyway, I'm flattered that you want me as your master, really I am, but I haven't done anything to deserve that title" Naruto said trying to decline her offer. "Wh-what?! Surely thou must reconsidered. Someone who would decline my offer, for such a just reason, is deserving of the title of master!" Cerea tried to reason.

"But how can you ask someone you just met to be your-" Naruto began his counter reasoning, but was forced to stop as Cerea pulled him out of the way of a man stealing a purse. "You whoreson, committing another grave crime!" unfortunately she also crashed his head into her chest, cutting off his oxygen "E-excuse me!" Cerea said letting the other blond go with a blush.

"Ahem, that man has been coming hither and snatching bags! As a member of the highly esteemed centaur race, I cannot let him go! I vow upon my sword! I shall capture that whoreson!" Cerea exclaimed as she drew her mid-evil like double edged sword. "However, according to the interspecies laws, I am not to lay hand upon him. Twas the reason I was searching for a master that would fight alongside me. Now Master climb upon my back, so that we may capture that whoreson, and so that I can prove my worth to you!" Cerea said as she motioned for the whiskered teen to get on. "You want me to ride you?" said teen asked pointing to himself. "But of course! As the man I recognize as my master, you are permitted to ride upon me!" Cerea explained. 'well that guy does need to be stopped' Naruto reasoned with himself.

Riding down the street said criminal was counting how much money he'd stole, until he was startled by Cerea's yelling. "Stop right there! Thou thief! The meek shall arrest you! Else, thee shall drown in the depths of thy crime! I shall have you taste my blade!" Cerea yelled to the man as she ran up to him with Naruto on her back. "Y-you're that horse chick from before! Haha! You can't beat my model 36!" the man said as he increased his speed. "I shan't let thee escape!" Cerea shouted as she to speed up. "Centorea, get me close to this guy and I'll take out his bike!" 'Great, I just had to leave my kunai at home today! I could just pop his tiers right now!' Naruto told his fellow blond. "Not to worry Master, I'll have us next the him quickly!" Cerea said as they took a sharp turn.

The criminal in an avert to loose them slammed into a pile of water barrels as they came out of the turn. Fortunately though, Cerea was able to make short work of them with her sword. Covering her and Naruto in water in the proses. Seeing this the driver drove of the edge of the road onto a lower one. "Woo-hoo! Smell ya later bitch!" the man said flipping them off once he landed. "Hah! That is child's play"!" Cerea said jumping after him. "Wait Centorea! You might break something if you jump from here!" Naruto said concerned for the girl, after all she may be a centaur, but he highly doubts she knows how to cushion her fall with chakra. His concerns were but at ease though when she used a passing truck to cushion her landing and jump onto the road. "Okay! Now I'm impressed!" Naruto said as they came up beside the man.

"I shan't let you run any longer!" Cerea said as she placed her blade at the man's throat. "Now's you're chance Master, capture him!" Cerea said to Naruto. "On it! Kage bushin!" Naruto shouted as he formed a cross like sign with his hand, and to the surprise of both the criminal and Cerea, three more Naruto's appeared out of a cloud of smoke and tackled the man into a wall of paint cans.

'I-incredible' was all Cerea could think as she witnessed this happen. Even to the point she herself crashed into the wall of paint cans because she forgot to look where she was going. "M-Master, are you alright?" Cerea asked only to find Naruto was no longer on her back, or near her. "Master! Where are you?!" Cerea asked as she started looking around only to find the criminal standing above her holding her sword. "Y-you horse bitch, I'll turn you into sashimi slices!" the man yelled as he brought the sword down. Only for Naruto to jump in the way and have his chest slashed. "Don't you dare, lay a hand on her!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into the man's face.

"You know 'Darling', when I said to take care of her, this isn't exactly what I had in mind" Ms. Smith said over the phone. "Well you didn't specificity say what we could or couldn't do" Naruto said as Cerea finished bandaging him up. "Fair enough, anyway how are you holding up?" asked as she put s pot of tea on the stove. "I'm fine, I heal pretty fast, so a day, two at the most and it'll be like it never happened. But I was surprised to find that her sword was fake" Naruto said. "Of course we wouldn't let her walk around with a real one! By the way, where are you right now?" Ms. Smith asked. "We went to my house to get bandages" the blond replied. "Well, taking everything into account I think it'd be best if she moved in with you, 'Darling'" the raven haired woman said. "Sure, I don't have much of a say in it at this point anyway" Naruto said excepting his fate. "Good I'll get the paper work ready when I get back to work" and with that she hung up.

"Hey Centorea-" Naruto began until Cerea cut him off "Cerea. Call me Cerea not Centorea, it is the name those who are close to me use. And I should apologize. I got you involved due to my own selfish notion of justice. And because of me, thou were injured" Cerea apologized. "It's fine, It's not like this is the first time if gotten hurt like this. So, you don't have to worry about it so much" Naruto told her only to have his hand grabbed as she said "I do! Feel my chest here, can thou not feel the beating of my heart?! I feel the fate tying us together! Yes, tis just as is written in Greek myths! Tis like the meeting between Hercules and Chiron!" Cerea said as she blast his hand on her chest. "Japanese charms sure are strong. I never thought I would meet my fated master. Tis the first time since coming to this country, nay, since I was born, that a man has protected me with his body and his life! That is why I, Centorea Shianus, swear my fealty to you, as your servant! Master, will you accept these words?!" Cerea finished, once again asking to serve him. "Well, I can't exactly say no to that now can I? If you want to call me master, then go ahead. Now I need to get breakfast started before the others get up" Naruto said as he started making his way to the kitchen

"Others?" Cerea asked out loud, only for her question to be immediately answered by Mia and Papi entering the room. "What?! Darling, you brought another woman home?!" "Husband, I'm hungry!" Mia and Papi said as they entered. "D... Did she say 'Darling'?! Who are these women?!" Cerea said followed by Mia's yell of "Huh?! Darling you're hurt!" and then Papi saying she's hungry. 'I hope nothing weird happens tomorrow' Naruto thought to himself as this was going on "'With your luck, I highly doubt it'" Kurama said, probably just waking up 'For once, I think I agree with you'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back to update my story so all of you can enjoy it! Also for those of you concerned about me only following cannon events, I promise chapter seven will be an original story. I just want to get past chapter six of the monster girls manga first. Thank you and please, continue to read, review, follow, and favorite my story as you wish.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Okay! Let's go over the rules for the interspecies exchange program! Rule #1! Do not hurt humans or members of other species! Rule #2! You must stay with your host family at all times!" Mia told Papi and Cerea, deciding to start the day off with a review of the law... and then "And rule #3! This is the most important one! At your homestay, the first person to begin their stay there has privilege! So listen to everything I say, okay!" Mia finished as she drew lovey dovey pictures of her and Naruto an a white board. "Do not make up rules that don't exist" Cerea said not falling for it in the slightest, and then Papi, "Yeah!" "Don't let her fool you Papi!"

In another room with Naruto and Jaraiya

"Okay I'll let her know, thanks Sumike" Naruto said as he hung up the phone. "Hey Naruto, I've been thinking about your training recently" Jaraiya commented as the blond headed for the door. "What about it, you gonna teach me some cool new jutsu?!" a now interested blond asked. "Ha, good to see the girls haven't curved your desire for training, but no that's not it" at this the blond quickly lost enthusiasm "What I'm talking about, is with your new responsibilities with the girl, your training has taken a bit of a back seat" "I can't just ignore them! I've been training when ever I can!" Naruto argued in his defense. "I know. Which is why I've been coming up with a way for you to do both, but, it will take a bit of time to sort out all the little details. So in the mean time, why don't you focus on the girls, I'm sure they'd appreciate it, hehe" Jaraiya told him, though the last part was a bit perverted in tone. "Fine, as long as I get my training. Oh, and Ero-sannin" Naruto said getting the perverts attention "If I find out you used me, or any of the girls for your 'researcher', I'll have Sumike make a you an exception to the no harming humans rule" and with that 'promise' Naruto left to tell Cerea about her papers.

A few minutes later

'How did this happen?' Naruto asked himself as he watched Mia and Cerea 'arguing'. "'Both seem to have, for some unknown reason beyond even me, fallen for you. So it only makes sense that they would fight for your affection'" Kurama offered his explanation. 'You know, as much as I prefer how we get along with each other now as a posed to before, it is annoying that you insult me when ever you get the chance' "'Tough luck'". "Huh, where'd all this steam come from?" Naruto asked himself before he noticed it coming from Papi, due to information overload. "Papi, you okay?" asked the blond. "The interspecies law book is too hard... I wanna go swimming... Oh! Hey, Husband let's swim together! It'd be boring alone" Papi suggested. "Why don't you ask Mia or Cerea... right" Naruto began to suggest, but then looked over to she the two still 'arguing'.

Bathroom

"Okay the waters ready" Naruto said as he finished filling the bath. "Okay lets go" Papi said lifting up her shirt. "Hey Papi, why don't you put this on first? Sumike gave it to me in case you wanted to go swimming" Naruto said handing her a school swimsuit. "But I can't change into this with these arms of mine"

"Okay, now put your legs through the holes" Naruto said as he held the swimsuit open fro Papi to get in, trying not to stare at the girl "Like this" "Yeah, that looks about right". "Okay, lastly, put your arms through here" 'Almost done, and nothing bad has happened' Naruto thought. "Gah, my feathers are getting in the way" Papi told the blond, to which he reushered her the suit would stretch, and then, 'Shit!' "'Jinxed yourself'". Once Papi's arms were through the suit forced Naruto's hand onto her breasts. "... Husband?" Papi said looking up at him over her shoulder.

It was at this time that Naruto did the only thing he could think of, jump into the bath as quickly as possible and hope she doesn't mention it. "Sorry, I need to cool my head off a bit, go ahead and enjoy the water Papi" Naruto told her as he floated on the water. "Okay, Papi will cool her head, too!" she said as she landed back first on Naruto. "This kinda feels like I'm your older brother" Naruto said as he adjusted himself to stay a float. "You're right, if Papi had a big brother, he'd be someone like you!" Papi said smiling up at him. "Like me huh?" "I mean, look, you play with me, and buy me ice cream, and you scold me gently when I do something bad, and you praise me, too. Papi only had girls around her, so I never knew what it was like to have a brother, but I've always wanted one! So I'm really happy right now!" Papi said rolling onto her belly at the end, giving him a big smile. "Well, I've always kinda wanted to be a brother, so I don't have a problem with you thinking of me like that" Naruto told her, a bit embarrassed. "Then let's get along a brother and sister would, okay?" Papi said as she placed his hand on her chest

'I think she's missing something here' "Papi, what are you doing!" "When you touched my chest earlier, it made my heart skip a beat! I wanna feel that again!" Papi replied as they started thrashing about in the water. "Are you trying to resist?! Then I'll have to use force!" Papi said as she went to grab the blond with her claws, only to then be pined to the wall by a barrage of arrows. "My goodness, I underestimated thou because I assumed thou were a mere child, but I hear thou be the same age as I? Then I shall not let thou act in such a manner! Come Master! Jump on my back!" Cerea said holding her bow and arrow. "Uh, sure?" 'Might as well just go along with it' Naruto thought as he climbed on her back.

"Stop right there! Saving Darling when he's in trouble is my job! So what are you doing?! Besides, Ms. Smith will be here soon to pick up your application! So fill this out! I'll take Darling and-" Mia was saying, until Cerea ran over her and out the door. "Let's go to the park, Master. Then Papi won't be able to follow thou!" Park

"Be thou alright, Master?" Cerea asked once they had reached the park. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact the trip over here dried my clothes off" Naruto told her. "Really, then, could thou please remove thine hands?" Cerea asked as the blond realized he was groping her. "S-sorry! I didn't mean it, honestly! Naruto pleaded, covering himself out on instinct. "N-no, it's alright. I serve you, my Master, so tis not a huge problem" the blond centaur said with a blush adorning her face. "Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?" Naruto asked as he got off. "Do not say that! Centaurs are valiant knights who value their loyalty above all else! That is why we search for a master whom we can serve! My father, and his father, and his father before him all lived in that way! Before I am a woman, I am a knight! This is the heart of our species! Do not dare call it an exaggeration" Cerea said with such furosity and passion that Naruto swore he saw a group of armored centaur standing behind her.

"Okay, I understand, but just because I'm your master, doesn't mean I don't value your opinion. If you have something you want to say, then say it" Naruto told her. "But that's...!" Cerea began to argue. "No buts about it. Now is there anything you want to try while you're in Japan? You are here for a cultural exchange after all" Naruto asked the girl. "Um, I want... to try holding hands... I guess... maybe" Cerea said now all flustered and unable to meet his eyes. "Holding hands?" asked Naruto. "Well, the only things I have ever held in my hand are weapons, thing like swords and bows. So, I thought, if I were a human girl, I'd do things like that. There's no real deep meaning to it...! W-well! As a servant, tis quite unbecoming of me to blurt something like that out to you! Let's pretend that never happened and-" Cerea said starting to ramble, until Naruto took hold of her hand as he asked "Like this". To this Cerea turned away while still holding his hand. "Cerea? Something wrong?" Naruto asked before seeing the massive blush on her happy face. 'C-cute' noticing his stare Cerea quickly turned away covering her face as she said "P-please don't look! I do not know what kind of face I'm making!" "But-" "I told you not to look!" the blond centaur quickly cut of her fellow blond as she crashed his head into her cheast out of embarrassment.

It was at this time that Papi and Mia decided to drop in, rather literally. "Ow ow ow ow. What are you doing, Papi?!" "You told me to put you down" "I didn't say to drop me!. "Wh?! What are you guys doing here?! And you said that you couldn't go out on your own!" Cerea asked the two. "It's okay as long as nobody find out!" Mia answered before her and Papi noticed where Naruto's head was.

"Centorea! You stupid horse-woman! You stole my Darling away so you could make out with him?! Aren't you supposed to be an 'esteemed' centaur?!" Mia yelled as she pulled Naruto into her chest. "Thou foul-mouthed snake woman! Thou have no right to speak that way of me! And why do you call him 'Darling'?! Art thou pretending to be his wife?!" Cerea yelled pulling Naruto back to her. "Well, Papi will take her Husband while she can!" Papi said now holding Naruto, to which both Cerea and Mia Yelled "Get your feathered hand off him!". "Fine then! We'll settle this with strength!" all three said as they prepared for battle. "Hey, you three stop!" Naruto said as he ran in to stop them. Unfortunately this meant that he ran into the path of the tranquillizers Ms. Smith shot. "Wh?! Sumike, what are you..." And with that he was out cold.

At home

"I never thought I'd end up hitting you, 'Darling'. They were just tranquillizer rounds, but getting hit by three, I'm glad you're okay. By the way, could you not tell anyone about this, please? I'd get in trouble!" Ms. Smith said as she looked down at the blond from behind the couch. "Sure Sumike, by the way, were are they? Usually they come running out to me" Naruto asked to which Ms. Smith pointed to the door, where the three were peeking inside. "What are you doing over there?" asked the blond. "Well..." Mia started "because we started fighting, you ended up getting hurt" "I'm sorry, Husband" "I'm a failure of a servant" Papi and Cerea added. "That's why we're going to try to not make any trouble for you! We all decided that we're going to hold ourselves Back!" Mia continued, to which Naruto thought 'hold back?'. "Papi won't ask you to play with her!" "And I won't use my bow like that again"

"What are you talking about?! Sure, you three can go overboard, and it's bad for you to fight like that, and they'll always be trouble. But that's just apart of being a family, and we're basically a family as far as I'm concerned. And since we're a family there's no reason for you to hold yourselves back!" Naruto told them as he got off the couch and walked over to them.

"Alright, that sounds good!" Ms. Smith said aloud. "A family, a family, huh? Hahahaha I was right in leaving all of this to 'Darling' here!" "What are you going on about over there?" Naruto asked the obvious question. "Well, if you must know, there has been a recent development regarding the interspecies exchange program. Well, it's just a little detail about the program. There's a new article that actually allows interspecies marriage. But they're not sure if it's possible yet, so they've been looking for a test case" Ms. Smith answered. "Wait, that would mean" Naruto said already knowing where this was going. "That's right! So 'Darling', we want you to choose one of these girls to marry!" finished. 'M-marry' and with that last thought the blond past out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, bet you guys didn't think you'd hear from me for a while huh? I thought you guys would want to know how Naruto would deal with this new situation, and leaving you to wait would just be to cruel. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Huugh, what happened?" Naruto asked as he sat up in a familiar sewer, and in front of a familiar gate. "You were told to marry on of those girls, then fainted" Kurama said as he opened his eyes. "Oh, right" Naruto said before crossing his arms and adopting a thinking pose.

After a few minutes Naruto threw his hand up in defeat, "Guah! I can't think of anything to do about this! Why the hell did Sumike have to say? Hey, Kyuubi you got any ideas that can help?" the blond asked looking up to the massive fox. "Why are you asking me?" Kurama asked in an agitated tone. "Well, you seem pretty interested in what I've been up to recently, so I thought you might have some ideas" was the blond answer. "Fine, if you want my opinion, then I honestly think it's hopeless" Kurama replied. "What do you mean hopeless? You saying I got no chance of getting married?!" Naruto accused the fox as he jumped to his feet. "Idiot, what I mean is that human can barly live with each other without hating one another. So what chance do any of them have of co-existing with a different species all together?" was Kurama's answer.

"What a load of bull that is" Naruto shot back "I don't know what kind of people you've met, but I don't care about that! Sure there not human, but so what?! Mia, Papi, and Cerea are all precious to me!" Naruto said locking his eyes with Kurama's the whole time. "And if that doesn't change your mind then just look at us" Naruto said smiling at the fox. "What do you mean?" Kurama asked narrowing his eyes slightly "Well, when we first met, we were at each others throats. And now I'm standing here asking you for romantic advice" Naruto said before fading away into the real world leaving Kurama to his own thoughts.

Real world/Naruto's room

'What time is it? Oh, 11:49 huh. Guess I haven't been out that long' Naruto thought as he lay in bed. "Marriage huh? Guess I should at least talk to the girls about this" Naruto said to himself, but before he could do that, he heard Mia at his door "Darling, you awake?". "Oh Mia, yeah just woke up. There something you want to talk about?" Naruto asked sitting up on his bed. "Well, about that conversation earliar... I was wondering, if you really don't want to marry any of us" Mia started looking at the floor, until Naruto cut in. "Mia, that's not it. It's just, until I met you and the others, I would've been lucky just to have a girl look at me. Now I'm told to marry someone. It's not that I'm against it, it's just so sudden" Naruto nervously explained.

"Really? So, you're not against getting married?" Mia asked as she opened the door to reveal her wearing a completely see through frilled nightgown, only connected by a small bow between her breasts. to say Naruto was speechless at this moment was an understatement. "I thought you'd say that, Darling, Because you're such a kind person. I love that part of you, Darling" Mia said as she forced the blond back on the bed. "Hey, Darling, did you know...? Sex with a lamia goes on all night. I'd wrap you us up, just like this, from your head down to my tail, we'd go at it for hours" Mia seductively said as she completely wrapped up Naruto's legs. "The lines between our world would melt from the heat produced by our bodies. Hey, Darling, I wanna... become one with you" Mia said as she prest their chests together, and liked his nipple with her long tongue. 'What the hells gotten onto her?! Usually she's romantic and cute, it's like someone put a genjutsu on her!' Naruto screamed inside his head right before Papi crashed through the window.

"What are you doing, Papi?! You're gonna hurt yourself doing that!" Naruto told her from his new spot on the floor. "It's fine" Papi said as she dropped down onto his belly. "Also, why aren't you wearing pants?!" was Naruto's next question. "Mmhm, I'm fine, I'm fine. It'll all be fine when we get married, Husband" Papi said. "Do you even know what marriage is?!" Asked Naruto. "You have sex with me, and I lay eggs, right?" Papi answered. "That answer was way to blunt!". "Why? Papi's an adult, you know. And I do lay eggs. And I can have sex" Papi said as she removed the blonds pants leaving his boxers. "That's why it's fine. I can get married to you, Husband" Papi said looking over her shoulder at him. 'Great now Papi's acting weird!' Before Naruto's thoughts could go any further though, Cerea busted the door down, hitting both Naruto and Papi. "Are you alright, Master?! Ahhhh, I was too late!"

"Thanks for the save, Cerea. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know why everyone's acting weird, would you?" Naruto asked Cerea after getting up. "I do. Tis the full moon! A night that calls out their instincts with the utmost force! Coupled with thine conversation about marriage, everyone has lost themselves within its power!" Cerea said pointing to the moon. "The full moon, huh. Are you okay Cerea?" Naruto asked as he looked at the moon from his bed. "But of course! I would never loose my strong will to the likes of the full moon! And I have sworn myself to be thy servant! I am thine in body and spirit!" Cerea said. 'I gotta bad feeling about this' Naruto thought as he slowly turned around to see Cerea kneeling with her front legs on the bed. "Thus, thou may do anything! Thou may do anything to me! This is the definition of marriage! Now, touch mine busom as much as you like, Master!" Cerea said pushing his hand into her breasts. "You've definitely lost your mind too!" Naruto told her. "Perhaps you would prefer to feel the real thing!?" Cerea asked as she ripped open her shirt. And as she did, Mia and Papi came up from and grabbed Naruto.

"Hey Darling, have you decided yet?" Mia asked as the three of them surrounded him. "I don't think now, is the right time to be asking that!" Naruto told her. "We're not asking you to choose. Tonight's special" Mia said followed by Papi "Lets all get along together" and then Cerea "We are thy harem, if that is what you want from us, I'll gladly join". 'Fox! Help!' "'Allow them to adjust once you break their hymen, they'll thank you later'" 'Not what I meant!'. "Hey, Darling can I hold you" "Papi wants to hold her Husband her Husband too!" "You two, don't take him for thyselves only, he is mine as well" Mia, Papi, and Cerea said as they acadently destroyed the bed. 'Wait, if their going on instincts, then that means they're not holding there strength back... There's no way I can get through this without a trip to the hospital, or worse!' "'Right, new plan. RUN!'".

A few minutes later in a different part of the house

'So now what?! Wait till morning and hope they go back to normal!' Naruto asked himself. "'Kurama'" 'Huh?' "'Just thought I should tell you my name before those three kill you'" Kurama told him. 'Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence!' It was at this time that Naruto's phone rang. "Sumike why are you calling so late at night?" Naruto asked as soon as he answered, seeing a Ms. Smith was the only one who new his number. "Oh, so you are awake. You gave us quite the scare when you just fell over like that. But anyway, I just thought I'd let you know there's a full moon tonight" Ms. Smith said as she relaxed in her bath. "A bit late for that now, don't you think? At this rate I'm gonna lose my innocence, and possibly my life by sunrise!" Naruto told her. "So, have you decided on whether or not you're gonna marry one of them?" Ms. Smith asked. "Whether or not?" now Naruto was a bit confused. "Of course, I'm not telling you you have to marry one of them. Did you talk to them about it?" the woman asked. "Well, by the time I woke up they were already like this. So I didn't get the chance" Naruto admitted "You got any ideas on how to calm them down?" if Kurama wasn't going to help him than surely Ms. Smith would. "Let me think, you've gotta cool everyone down a bit. Are you near you're fridge?" Ms. Smith asked. "Yeah, why?" Naruto said opening the fridge. "Alright, get some ice out of the freezer, and put it on their heads" Ms. Smith instructed. "You meant that literately!" Naruto nearly shouted at the woman. "Gwah... Shit.. I dropped my smart phone, in the bath" And with that the call ended.

Just as Naruto's luck would have it this is also when Mia, Papi, and Cerea find him. "Found you, Darling!" Mia said as all three of them slam into him. "You shan't get away this time, Master" "I got you!" "Oh, come on now, what's wrong, Darling" Cerea, Papi, and Mia said as all three lay on top of him. "You're all wet" it was at this time that Mia along with the other two noticed Naruto laying in a pool of red liquid. "Da-DARLING?!"

Though to the three's surprise and relieve it was only ketchup that had gotten everywhere, thanks to them destroying the fridge. "Uugh, man that felt like one of Ba-chan's punches" Naruto said aloud as he got up. "Darling" Mia said from behind him. "Oh, are you guys calm yet" Naruto asked as he turned around to find the three ominously approaching him 'Shit'.

The next morning

"Girls, it's morning, time to wake up" Naruto said as he shook Mia lightly. "Yawn... Huh? Why are we in the living room" Mia asked followed by Papi asking "Why did Papi sleep here?" and then Cerea saying "I remember nothing" as she gripped her head with one hand. "Morning everyone, you all sleep well?" Naruto asked drawing their attention to him. Where they noticed the blond now sported a few bandages here and there. "D-Darling what happened?!" "Master, who did this to you?! What happened last night?!" Mia and Cerea asked as all three immediately became worried. "Everyone, I'm fine. This is just because you girls got a little nervous after Sumike talked about marriage, nothing to worry about. And since we're on the subject, I've come to a conclusion" Naruto said which now had the three interested. "I've decided to go out with all three of you as my potential marriage partners. That sound reasonable to you?" Naruto asked them.

Before they could answer however, Jaraiya decided to return. "Hey Naruto, I've got great news! why don't you come over and... what happened here?" the old pervert asked seeing the state everyone was in. "What do you mean what happened?! Where were you all night, Ero-sannin?!" Naruto asked pointing an accusing finger at the man. "Well, if you must know, after Ms. Smith told me about the whole trial test she wanted you to do, I headed back to Konaha to get some help" Jaraiya told the blond. "Help?" Naruto asked what everyone was thinking. "That's right. I new you'd get yourself into trouble because of this, so I, being the brilliant man I am-" at this everyone except Papi rolled their eyes at the man "went to Tsunade to convince her to put you on the CRA. And you'd better be grateful gaki, she nearly killed me several time before I finally did!" Jaraiya finished. "... CRA? What's that?" Naruto asked now confused even more. "Should've figured. It stands for Clan Restoration Act" Jaraiya told the blond only it was Cerea who spoke up next. "A clan restoration act, but that would mean...?" "That's right, Naruto can marry all three of you if he wants, Tsunade just wants to see you first so I promised we'd visit in a month" Jaraiya told them which caused Naruto and Mia to yell at the same time "What!".

"You mean I have to share MY, Darling?!" Mia yelled at the man. "For thou to go and do this, without Master's permission first, have no shame!" Cerea shouted at Jaraiya with a massive blush, thinking of marrying Naruto. And while the other two yelled at Jaraiya, Papi excitedly jumped on Naruto's back saying "Yeah, Papi get to marry Husband!". "... Hey. Ero-sannin don't I need to be in a clan, before being put in this CRA?" Naruto asked calmly as his unusually cold eyes never left the man, causing everyone else to become quiet. "sigh, I was afraid of this part" Jaraiya said now using a rather serious tone of voice "Naruto, you might want to sit down for this, I'm about to tell you something you should've known a long time ago"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back once again to give all of you another chapter! This is my first original chapter for this story so I hope you enjoy it. Also sorry if it's a bit shorter than my other chapters, I'll try to fix that with the next original chapter, Okay? So please continue to enjoy my story as much as you want.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"You think Darling will be okay" Mia asked the others as the sat in the living room. "I do not know. Master seemed relieved, but also rather upset at finding out who his parents were" Cerea said as she looked down at her tea. "Papi hopes Husband feels better soon" Papi added from her spot in front of the coffee table. "Just give him some time, he'll be back on his feet in no time" Jaraiya told them, only to regret it when all three of them glared at the heavily bandaged sannin. "Maybe if you had actually been there for him, we wouldn't be worried about him right now!" Mia told the man. "I already explained, if I had taken care of him, especially with how much he looks like Minato, then his fathers enemies would've tried to kill him within a month. And I don't think growing up with an entire shinobi army trying to kill him would've been much better!" Jaraiya defended himself. After Naruto had gone up to his room to be alone, Mia, Cerea, and Papi let Jaraiya know just what they thought about his skills as Naruto's godfather, hence all the bandages.

"I suppose you are right, but waiting so long to approach him is inexcusable!" Cerea told the man "You're right, I was afraid of failing Minato and Kushina, but that only led to me doing just that. But now I've got to make sure that Naruto's strong enough to face the challenges ahead of him, and dwelling on the past won't help anyone" Jaraiya said and with that the room became silent again.

Naruto' room

'Hey, Kurama, could you tell me about my mother?' Naruto asked as he lay in bed. "'Sorry, I don't know that much about her. Kushina's seal coupled with her ability to use chakra chains, restricted me far more than I am now. But I can say that, while you inherited your fathers looks, personality wise you're definitely your mothers kid'" Kurama answered. 'I wish I could've met them' "'And I wish I could leave this damn seal, but you don't always get what you want'" Kurama told him.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto decided to speak up 'Well then, why don't we get you out of there!'. "'What are you going on about now? You now if the seal was broken then you'd die, right?'" Kurama asked thinking he was just being an idiot again. 'Well I was thinking, you can control my body right?' Naruto told the fox as he sat up in bed. "'Yes, but how does-'" 'Well, I figured, if I made a clone then you could use it to walk around a interact with people. Sure, it's not a perfect solution, but it beats being in that cage all day right!' Naruto explained his idea. "'It wouldn't hurt to try I suppose, but if this actually works, then you are officially my favorite human'" 'Considering I'm probably the only human you've talk like this to, there's a good chance I already am' Naruto told Kurama as he formed his favorite hand sign.

In an instant the room was filled with smoke, followed by a feminine voice saying "Well Naruto, you might not be as stupid as I first thought". 'Huh? Is that.. there's no way that voice belongs to Kurama!' Naruto thought to himself as the smoke cleared to reveal a girl at about six foot five inches tall, crimson red slitted eyes, fair skin, thick orange hair that went just past her shoulders, a matching pair of fox ears on top of her head, and a tail swishing behind her. As for clothes she wore a burnt orange short kimono with black trimming that ended at mid thy, that covered her modestly sized breast.

"... What the hell Kurama?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the woman. "What, did you expect me to walk around looking like you? Besides I'd draw a lot more attention if I were a talking fox" Kurama said like it was obvious. "That's not what I meant! Why are you a girl?!" Naruto asked her. "What do you mean I've always been a girl, besides, I hardly see how that matters. Now come with me, you're cooking" Kurama said as she grabbed the speechless blond and dragged him to the kitchen.

Living room

"What smells good?" Papi asked as some drool came out of her mouth. "You're right, something does smell quite good. Is someone cooking?" Cerea asked now noticing the smell. "It must be Darling! Who else would be using the kitchen?!" Mia excitedly said. "Ha, told ya he'd be fine. Now why don't we go see what he's cooking, I could use some food right now" Jaraiya said as he got up and headed to the kitchen, quickly followed be the others, more interested in seeing Naruto than food.

Kitchen

"Darling/Master/Husband" Mia, Cerea, and Papi said only to freeze at what they saw. As expected Naruto was at the stove cooking, but what they were focused on was the girl sitting at the table. "Oh, Hey Mia, Papi, Cerea. Any of you hungry?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder at them. "How can you ask that at a time like this?! Who is this, and why is she here?!" Mia angerly asked pointing at Kurama. "Her names-" "Kurama, and I'm here because Naruto is cooking for me" Naruto started but was interrupted by Kurama. "What do you mean by, Darling cooking for you?! Where did you even come from?!" asked a vary irate lamia. "Mia, there is no need to be so angry, I'm sure Master has a reasonable explanation. Right Master?" Cerea asked doing a far better job at hiding her irritation at Kuama's presence.

"Ah, yeah, about that, it's kinda a long story" Naruto started, scratching the back of his head nervously at seeing the three expectant looks. "You see, she's-" "The Kyuubi, right? I'd recognize that chakra anywhere" Jaraiya said as he entered the kitchen. "Very perceptive, but if you think I'll let you interrupt my first meal in nearly a hundred years, then you're sadly mistaken. Hey, Naruto how much longer, I'm starving!" Kurama said with a stare that could kill leveled at the white haired sage, immediately followed by her casual asking when her food would be done. At this, Jaraiya calmly walked up to Naruto, placed his hand on the blonds shoulders, and then furiously shook him yelling "YOU LET IT OUT OF THE SEAL, ARE YOU MAD!".

"Hundred years? Seal?" Naruto after freeing himself from Jaraiya's grip looked at the now fairly confused girls "Yeah, I should really get to that explanation".

One explanation and meal for Kurama later

"So, she's sealed inside you? How am I suppose to compete with someone who's literally with you all the time!" Mia said throwing her hands up, as everyone else collectivity thought 'That's what she got from this?'. "I admit that this is most unusual, but there isn't anything that can be done about it. So worrying over it is pointless" Cerea calmly said as Papi started playing with Kurama's tail. "I swear kid, you're gonna be the death of me one of these days" Jaraiya said before downing the saucer of sake he pored for himself, said he needed a bottle half way through the explanation. "You know, I think I'm gonna enjoy living here" Kurama said as she took the bottle and downed what was left of it despite Jaraiya's protests. All while this was happening Naruto couldn't help but think 'There's no possible way my life could get weirder, right?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Me again, just finished the chapter and figured you all would want to read it so here you go! Next chapter will either introduce Suu, or be another original idea, this time introducing an OC! Depending on how good I think the chapter goes anyway, after all no point in adding a chapter that's less than you all deserve right?! **

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou) **

"Learning to cook is easy as A-B-C, my sweet love is a secret spice for my Darling from me" Mia sang as she cooked on the stove. 'Hey Kurama, you know were Ero-sannin went?' Naruto asked over there mental link as he watched Mia cook. "'He took Ms. Smith to Konoha, said something about you needing a new house for when you go back with all your new lovers'" Kurama said ash she sat in her new room reading. 'Lo-lovers!' Naruto shouted over the link, with a massive blush. Before they could talk further though his attention was drawn to Mia.

"Agh! I put the heat on too high?!" Mia yelled as the pan burst into flames. "Mia let me help!" Naruto said getting up from the table only to be shot down by Mia. "I-I'll take care of it! I have to look like a good marriage candidate to you! I've gotta try hard to be your number one wife!" she told him as the fire rose behind her. "That's why I'm making dinner today! A good wife is a good cook, you know!" she continued as she put the fire out "And then..."

Mia fantasy mode

"Mia, I'm home" Naruto said as he came into the house in a business suit. "Welcome home, Darling! Do you want diner? A bath? Or maybe you want, me? Mia greeted him in nothing but an apron. "Do you even have to ask, I'd chose you every time my love!" Naruto responded as he quickly moved to and hooked his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. And with his right hand he slid it into her apron to cup her breast, as he placed kisses along her neck. "Oh, Darling! How bolt, right her in the entrance way! What if someone sees us?" Mia asked completely giving into his touch. "Well then lets hope no one come in, right" Naruto told her as he slowly slid his hand down toward, her most precious place.

Real world

"And then..." Mia went to continue before freezing completely. "Um, Mia are you-" Naruto tried to ask but stopped as he saw Mia fall down spilling the food she was cooking. "Ahh, Mia?!"

Mia's room

Mia was under her blanket looking at her bandaged hands when she heard Naruto at her door. "Hey Mia, are you alright? You know, it's fine if you make a mistake, I do it all the time. If you keep trying-" Naruto tried to consul her from his side of the door, but was cut short by said lamia. "I... it's fine! I don't care about what happened in the kitchen! So could you just leave me alone?!" Mia said before looking to her body. "Gh, oh no... what should I do? I can't fix it like this". out in the hallway. "Guess I should leave her be. But, I can't help but wounder why she was spacing out like that. Hope she's not sick or anything. Huh, what's this?" Naruto said as he stepped on something.

Back with Mia, as she was wondering what to do, she heard Naruto say something she did not want to hear. "Why is there snake skin out here?". "D-Darling that's!" Mia said right before smashing the door down, onto Naruto. "Mia, what are you-" Naruto bagan to ask before noticing Mia's scales flaking off "-are you shedding?" Naruto asked a thoroughly embarrassed Mia.

"So, is this why you were spacing out earlier?" Naruto asked as he sat on her bed. Mean while Mia was doing her best to disappear under her blanket. "I didn't want you to see me like this, halfway through a shed... but because my hands got burned, I can't peel the old skin off. I can't do anything right; I can't even shed my own skin right... I'm a failure at cooking, and cleaning, and laundry" Mia said as Naruto sat there and listened to her. "You finally decided to look at us as people you might marry one day, but I'll never be able to live up to your expectations. I've never failed at shedding my own skin before, either! Mia said as she buried her head under her pillow.

"Well, I heard snakes have a hard time shedding when their stressed, so that's probably why you're having this problem right now. I mean I'd probably be stressing out too If I was in your place. But it be bad if we just left it like that right?" Naruto asked from his spot on the bed. "Huh? Darling how do you know all of that?" Mia asked coming out of the covers. "Well, Sumike gave me some books to read in case something like this came up, after all if I'm going to live with all of you I should know at least this much"

15 minutes later

Mia's room was now filled with humidifiers as Naruto placed wet towels over Mia's tail. "We should be able to remove the old skin easier once we soak it like this" Naruto said before noticing the red haired girl hiding her head in the pillow "Something wrong?". "It's still, really embarrassing" Mia said with a massive blush. 'Note to self, Mia is really cute when she's embarrassed'

"It should be okay now. Tell me if it hurt, okay" Naruto told her as he started to peel the skin off. 'I never really thought about it before, but Mia's tail really is big, wonder how long she can get?' Naruto thought picturing a Manda sized Mia. 'Although, it's still a part of her body!' Naruto continued as he heard Mia breathing heavily. "Mia, does it hurt?" Naruto asked afraid he was hurting her. "N-no it doesn't, gasp, hurt, it's just, gasp, really sensitive right now" Mia told him, which took a few seconds to fully sink into his head. 'S-sensitive! She doesn't...' Naruto thought but decided to forget about that in favor of continuing what he started. "Ahaa?!" "Mia what is it?!" Naruto asked now sweating bullets. "M-my tail, the tip's even more sensitive than the rest!" Mia told him. "Sorry Mia, but you'll have to deal with this for a little longer" Naruto said as he went to grab the skin. "H-hold on Darling! Stop stop stop stop stop! I'm gonna go crazy if you keep doing that!" Mia said wrapping her tail around the blond. "Just bare with it! This is all that's left!" Naruto told her as he struggled to remove the skin.

"Got it!" Naruto said triumphantly as Mia lay on the bed panting. "Okay, now we just have to get the scales on your stomach. Could you turn over, this won't take to... long" Naruto told her as he stared at her now exposed panties. 'Damn it! Ero-sannin would be laughing his ass of if he saw me right now!' Naruto thought as he stared at the heavily blushing Mia, right before she wrapped her tail around his eyes. "Um, Darling don't look. I'm gonna take off my underwear, I don't want you to look, it'd be embarrassing" Mia said as sher removed her panties. "Uuh, Mia, are you sure you want me touch around there?" "Aah, this is even more stressful than the first stage of the chunnin exams!'. "But, this is the most delicate place on my body, if I leave the skin there, i-it'll get really itchy"

"Okay, were do I need to go?" Naruto asked as as he moved his hands around her 'precious' place, as Mia covered it with her left hand. "N-not there, go a little more to the right" "My right or your right?" Naruto asked "Sorry, my right". 'Great, with my eyes covered like this, I have to focus on my hand more than I want right now! Huh? I figured her muscles would be more firm and tougher than this, but she's actually really smooth, and silky,.. and soft. Damn it! Focus, now's not the time for that!' Naruto thought to himself, just before unknowingly slipping his finger between Mia's thumb and hand, rubbing up against her. "Ahaa!" Mia let out as she forced Naruto's head backwards out of reflex. "S-sorry, Darling, it's okay. It's okay, there's only a little bit left, so" Mia said.

'Shit! If I don't finish soon, I'll lose control!' "Mia, where's the last piece?!" Naruto asked. "Aga, on, on the right" Mia answered as she covered her mouth with her right hand, and held the sheets with he left. "Got it! So my right, you have your hand down there right?! I'm going for it!" "Ah, Darling not your ri-" Mia tried to warn him but was to late. 'This defiantly isn't good' "My finger's inside somethi-NG" Naruto started to say before Mia nearly snapped his neck unintentional as she stared at his hand. "Da-Darling?!" Mia yelled once she realized what had happened.

"Darling, are you alright?!" Mia asked as she moved to check on him as he laid on the bed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! So if that's everything then, I should probably get going!" Naruto said as he tried to get up, but was stopped by Mia. "What Darling, what if you-" Mia began to ask, before feeling something poking her. "Darling... is that..?" Mia asked but seeing Naruto's beat red face was all she needed to answer her question 'Shit, she noticed!'. "Darling, you know, we're all alone right now, and you don't have any laws stopping you from taking me?" Mia asked as she looked down at the blond lovingly, her embarrassment no longer at the front of her thoughts. "If you're this excited, then there's nothing standing between us.. so we can.." Mia said as she slowly lowered her lips to his. "make love" Mia finished only centimetres from kissing him.

"Oi! Naruto, do you know how long if been looking for you?!" Kurama said as she kicked open the door. forcing Mia and Naruto apart. "You did that on purpose, I know you did!" Mia shouted at the bijuu. "I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about" Kurama feigned ignorance "Now if you'll excuse me, I need this" Kurama said as she grabbed Naruto's shirt and dragged him out of the room. "Hey, what are you doing with Darling?! Don't just ignor-" Mia continued to say before Kurama shut the door on her.

Living room

"You know, not that I'm ungrateful, but why did you come in like that?" Naruto asked the fox after she dropped him off in the living room. "You want to be the one to explain to Tsunade that you got someone pregnant at your age?" Kurama asked the blond, to which he immediately started sweating bullet, imagining how Tsunade would react to that. "Use a condom or have the pervert teach you a protection justu. Either that or keep it in your pants, I still have to keep you alive, remember" and with that she left for her room.

Later in the kitchen

"Here you go, Darling! Dinner is served!" Mia said as she placed the 'food' she made in front of the blond. "Ehe! This is both an apology and thanks for earlier! Even if Kurama interrupted use before I could thank you earlier. I heated up the food that was edible, so eat up!" Mia told him, though she sounded upset when she mentioned Kurama. 'What is this, traditional lamia cuisine?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the monstrosities that were Mia's cooking. Unfortunately for Naruto, Mia's hopeful look as she stared at him left no chance to back out of this.

Several tortuous minutes later

"Th-thanks for the food" Naruto managed to say through the pain he was now in. "Yay! You ate all of it!" Mia cheered happily. "We... we were too late..!" Naruto heard come the doorway, and to his shook saw Cerea, Papi, and Kurama looking half dead at said doorway. "What happened to you?!" Naruto asked fearing they'd been attacked. "H-her... cooking!" Cerea said motioning to Mia. "D-damn idiot... were you ignoring me... when I said I have to keep you alive?! Now... I've got to filter this crap... through your body!" Kurama said before collapsing. "What?! I didn't make anything weird!" Mia huffed "I made curry, so I put in meat, potatoes, and steak... and fried rice and pork miso soup and pudding!" Mia told everyone.

"Mia, did you actually read a cookbook?" Naruto asked. "No, I learned by watching you, Darling! But don't worry, I had Centorea and Papi try my food for me!" Mia said just as Cerea and Papi collapsed beside Kurama. "Why didn't you try it yourself?!" Naruto asked "I don't get hungry when I'm shedding! Ehehehe".

Later that day

"Why can't I cook anymore?!" Mia wined as she read a cookbook. "I have to study too, so keep reading" Naruto told her as he read a book about extraspecies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. I had some things came up, so I had to put writing off for a few days. But anyways here's my latest chapter, hope you all like it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"So, where are we going again?" Naruto asked Kurama as they walked down the street. "Who said we were going anywhere specific" Kurama nonchalantly answered. "What?! Then why, did you insist that no one else came with us?!" Naruto yelled starting to get angry with her already. "Obviously, I wanted a peaceful walk" Kurama said as she continued walking. "I'm going home" Naruto said walking the other way. "Oh no you don't!" Kurama said grabbing the back of his shirt. "I'm sick of being stuck in that house, and I need you to walk around without being bothered!" Kurama told him as she started to drag him with her.

The park

"I'm blaming you if something happens to the house while were gone" Naruto told Kurama as they walked through the park. "You're still going to have to fix it yourself if something does happen" Kurama told him before her ears started to twitch. 'Wonder how this will turn out' Kurama thought to herself as a girl fell out of the tree above them onto Naruto. "Ugh, what hit me?" Naruto asked as he sat up too see a girl, around thirteen if he had to guess, on his lap. The girl wore a white shirt, dark blue shorts, and a green clip in her hair. She had emerald green eyes, whisker marks on her cheeks, blond hair that reached her shoulders, and like Kurama a matching pair of fox ears and tail.

"Did you have a kid without me knowing?" Kurama sarcastically asked . "Ha very funny. Hey kid, what were you doing in the tree anyway?" Naruto asked the fox girl as she got off his lap. "I was adventuring! And my names Midori, not kid!" Midori said as she brushed off the dirt and leafs from her clothes. "Adventuring huh" Naruto said as he stood up. "Yeah, I'm gonna be a world renowned adventurer one day, you can count on it!" Midori said puffing her chest out with pride. 'Okay, I know I was joking when I asked if he had a kid, but this girl is too much like him for my comfort' Kurama thought to herself as she watched the two blonds.

"So are you just exploring the park?" Naruto asked. "No, I'm looking for treasure!" Midori said pulling out a map. "Treasure, now that sounds interesting!" Naruto said taking a look at the map, which depicted the park. "Yeah, Naomi hid a treasure in the park and made this map so I could find it!" Midori excitedly said. "Naomi?" "She's the one taking care of mom and I while we're in Japan. Like you and her" Midori said pointing at Kurama at the end "Though, I didn't expect to see another fox while we were here" Midori said as a side note. "Hm, he doesn't take care of me, I've just been stuck with him since he was born. I'm not even in the exchange program. Though he is a host family for three other girls" Kurama told the girl not wanting to seem like she has to be taken care of. "So you're like brother and sister? That's so cool! I wish I had an older sister, or a brother!" Midori said misunderstanding the situation. "I wouldn't put it like th/We are not sibli" both Naruto and Kurama tried to correct her but were interrupter by the girl. "Hey, I know! You two can help me look for the treasure! I've spent the last week trying to find it, and haven't even gotten close!"

"You expect us to just help you?" Kurama asked looking at the girl. "Oh, come on Kurama, You're the one who wanted to get out of the house. Besides this sounds fun! So Midori, where do we start?!" Naruto asked now pumped for a treasure hunt. 'All I wanted, was a nice quiet walk. Is that to much to ask for?' Kurama thought as Naruto and Midori started to drag her with them.

One hour later

"This park is a lot bigger than I thought it was" Naruto said as they found themselves in a remote part of the park. "Don't worry according to the map we're almost there!" Midori said as she lead the two. It was here that the three heard a cracking sound. "That, doesn't sound good" and just after Naruto said that the ground collapsed sending them down a steep rocky slide.

Inside of random cave

"Everyone okay?" Naruto asked seeing Kurama standing up and Midori sitting on his stomach. "Just a few bruises, they'll be gone in no time!" Midori answered rubbing her arm. "Here let me see your arm" Kurama said to which Midori showed her. 'Hm, she nearly broke her arm. It would be best to fix it now before it becomes a problem' Kurama thought to herself as she began to push chakra into her arm. Once Kurama was done Midori looked at her arm in amazement "Wow! How did you do that?! My arm feels great!". "I've been healing Naruto his whole life, so this wasn't too hard. Just be careful, would ya, I don't know how well I can fix a broken bone like this, and I'd rather not find out today" Kurama told her getting a nod from the girl. "You know, this is nice and all, but could you get off me know?" Naruto asked still under Midori.

"So, should we climb back up?" Kurama said looking up the hole they just fell down. after all her and Naruto could easily get to the top even carrying Midori. "What are you talking about?! An adventurer never turns back, just because of a little problem!" Midori said as she pointed towards the darkness of the cave. "Well there's no harm in taking a look. We just need to mark the path so we know how to get back if needed" Naruto said pulling a glow stick out of his pouch. 'Good thing I brought my gear with me today' "That's the spirit! Onward too discovery!" Midori said as she started walking forward, followed by Naruto. 'I wounder if they'd notice if I just went home' Kurama thought before deciding against it and following after them."Does anyone know where were going?" Kurama asked after catching up to the blonds. "If we knew where we were going, then it wouldn't be an exploration now would it?" Midori said as she continued walking.

At the treasures location

"Hey Naomi, You think she's alright?" asked a woman that looked like an older version of Midori, except she had free flowing waist length hair, a chest slightly larger then Kuramas, and wore a light green sun-dress. "Don't worry Hikari, she'll be fine. We told her not to leave the park, remember? Besides, if she's not here in the next hour, we'll just go find her like usual" answered a woman with jet black eyes, long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, and had a figure similar to Ms. Smith. She wore semi-formal wear consisting of a white shirt and black pants and shoes. "I suppose you're right, after all what sort of trouble could she get in?"

"You just had to explore the cave, didn't you?!" Kurama yelled as the trio ran for their lives trying to avoid the falling rocks. "I didn't think the cave would start collapsing!" Midori said right before Naruto picked her up. "Less complaining, and more running!" the older blond yelled dodging a bolder. Unfortunately for the trio they happened to go down a dead end. "This just isn't my day, is it?!" Kurama asked as they were forced to stop by the stone wall. "There's no way I'm giving up yet, kage bushin!" Naruto said forming the hand sign while still holding Midori under his left arm. Once the clone was formed Naruto began channeling chakra to his right hand as the clone formed it into a swirling blue sphere. 'It's so beautiful, and amazing, how did Naruto do that?!' Midori thought as she watched him form the ball of chakra. "Here we go, Rasengan!"

Back with Naomi and Hikari

"Do you hear something?" Hikari asked as her ears twitched. "Maybe, but I don't know what it is" Naomi answered leaning up against a tree. "Rasengan!" as soon as the two heard that the ground twenty feet in front of them seaminly exploded, 'Well... that's new' was Naomi's only thought. As the smoke cleared the two could hear voices coming from the spot. "That, is the last time I follow either of you!" came a feminine voice. "Come on, you know it was better than just sitting inside all day" this time a male voice. "Where's your adventuring spirit!" came a familiar voice. 'Midori?!' Naomi and Hikari both thought.

Sure enough, when the smoke finally cleared there was Midori, with an older fox girl, and blond boy that could bass as her brother if not for his lack of fox ears or tail. All three of them were at the edge of a small crater filled with rouble. It was at this moment that Midori noticed her mother and Naomi. "Mom? Naomi? What are you doing here?" she asked as she started walking towards them. "We're just waiting for you" Hikari said and then immediately started looking over Midori for injuries once she was near them. "Waiting for me?" Midori asked not even faised by her mothers inspection. "Well someone had to be here when you found the treasure" Naomi said pulling out a small box from her pocket. "Wait, you mean this is the treasure's location?!" Midori asked completely shocked.

"Well that was lucky" Naruto said after walking up to them with Kurama, having heard what they said. "Let me guess, you two got roped into her adventure?" Naomi asked addressing the two. "Well something like that" Naruto said followed by Kurama asking "So what is this treasure we just spend the last few hours trying to find?". Too which Midori answered her by opening the box revealing an emerald pendant. "It's just something I came across in my travels. Figured I turn giving it to you, into a treasure hunt since you want too be an adventure" Naomi said and was immediately enveloped in a hug by the girl "Thank you thank you thank you-" Midori continued too repeatedly thank the woman while hugging her. "Thank you for spending time with her" Hikari said to Naruto and Kurama. "Don't mention it, we had fun. Right Kurama?" Naruto said "Hm, I guess it was okay" was kurama's answer. "Though I can't help but think I've forgotten something" Naruto said rubbing his chin.

Back at the house

"Where'd Darling go?!" Mia asked as her, Papi, and Cerea couldn't find him anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello I'm back! This took sooooooooooooo much longer than I thought it would, but I guess you can't always predict how things will turn out. Also I started going through some of my old favoret anime/manga and got the urge to start a second fanfiction to write along side this one. The only problem is that I can't decide which to do, a Naruto/Rosario+Vampire fanfic or a Naruto/Strawberry Panic fanfic first. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually, if you all have any opinion let me know. Anyway, enough talking, here's the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Too thin" Naruto said as he tasted Mia's cooking. "Huh? But you just said it was too thick!" "Yeah, but you put too much water in! Now it's like a broth, this is why you need to taste it more often!" Naruto told her as Cerea, Papi, and Kurama were on the other side of the room. "I should be tasting it, huh" Mia said as she removed the lid, only to be attacked by a slime.

Fifteen minutes later

"What on Earth was that thing?!" Naruto asked as Mia rested on the couch. "That was a slime!" Cerea said. "A slime?" Naruto asked an other question. "There are many creatures like us that though humans are ignorant of. That slime just now was one of them" Cerea answered. 'guess it's better than Mia's cooking come to live' Naruto thought too himself. "But fear not, Master, For I shall protect you! Trust in my sword! I shall not allow such an inferior creature to bring you to harm!" Cerea declared holding up her sword. Naruto was going to make a comment about not needing protected, but was deterred by Papi jumping on his back asking to play video games.

As her and Cerea started arguing about video games not being appropriate right now, Naruto decided to replace the wet rag on Mia's forehead. It was as Naruto went to grab an other rag out of the wash pan that the slime reemerged from said wash pan. 'Well this is just great' Naruto thought to himself before Cerea came running with her sword. "Stand back! Get away from my Master!" Cerea yelled before slashing with her sword, only to have it do nothing. "Impossible, I didn't even leave a scratch! In RPG's, slimes doth be the easiest of the easiest monsters to slay!" Cerea exclaimed while examining her slime covered sword. "This is real live not an RPG!" Naruto yelled before noticing the slime behind them 'Shit'.

"Gh, Cerea, are you okay?" Naruto asked once the slime was gone. "Y-yes, somehow! I never imagined that a slime would be this strong. Gh, my body is covered in some sticky liquid" Cerea answered now covered in slime. "Yeah me too. I think we should go clean ourselves off" Naruto suggested getting a nod from Cerea. "Oh, you two are done playing with it? I was quite enjoying the show" Kurama said from her spot on the couch. "Why you! Why did thou not assist us in our battle?!" Cerea demanded. "Oh? That was a battle? It was so one-sided that I mistook it as you two simple playing with the thing" Kurama said while grinning. "Lies!" Cerea accused her. "Just ignore her, we need to get this stuff off" Naruto said heading for the bathroom.

Bathroom

"Maybe I should call Sumike about this slime, and hope she can be bothered to do her job for once?" Naruto pondered as he washed his hair. Though before continue with this line of thought he heard Cerea at the door "Master... um, art thou alright with...?". "Huh? Yeah I'm fine" Naruto answered. "I... I see... then, I am coming in!" Cerea said walking in with nothing but a towel covering her front. "Ah, Cerea I know you want to get the slime off and all but-" Naruto began to say before Cerea cut in "Tis not about me getting clean!". "Huh?" now he was confused "I am not trying to do anything inappropriate either! The slime may try to attack thee once more! I thought that perhaps it would be dangerous to leave thou alone...! I really am against this! I really am!" Cerea explained.

"Fine, I guess it doesn't hurt to be safe" Naruto gave in as he brought his hands together. "Oiroke no justu" Naruto said and in a cloud of smoke became his female self. "There, now this should... Cerea?" Naruto began to say until noticing Cerea expression of complete disbelieve. "M-Ma-Master how did you, why art thou a woman!" Cerea shouted. "Well sorry, I thought this would be less awkward for you!" Naruto shouted back. "How is this situation 'less awkward', thou just transformed into a woman!" Cerea shouted now a few inches from Naruto.

Living room

"Thous two are making a lot of noise" Kurama said from her spot on the couch as Papi continued to play video games.

Bathroom

"Gh, I apologize for bothering thou and making thou perform such a task" Cerea said as Naruto, still as a girl, scrubbed her back. "Don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal" Naruto told her. "Perhaps, but I am curious, how did to aquiar such a, unique ability?" Cerea asked motioning towards his transformation. "Oh, my oiroke no jutsu? Well when I was young I noticed that a lot of guys acted like idiot around cute girls. So being the prankster I am, I created the oiroke no jutsu to use on them. Now I mostly just use it when I have to deal with perverts and can't be bothered to hit them" Naruto explained. "I see, so thou was rather mischievous when you were youngeeeerr?! M-Master! Th-that's! Thou need not wash there!" Cerea said, which caused Naruto to look at exactly where he was washing, to see his hand at her rear. "Kya! Sorry!" Naruto yelled backing away from her.

After Naruto had finished scrubbing Cerea the two jumped into the bath. "Hey Cerea, you have any idea why that slime attacked?" Naruto asked. "It was most likely looking for water. First it was Mia's stew, then it was the wash bin. It's just a guess, but perhaps it lives by seeking water sources?" Cerea told him. "Wait, if it's looking for water, then isn't it a bad idea for us to be in the bath?" Naruto asked just as a drop of slime landed on his head. "It's the slime! When did it sneak in?!" Cerea said looking to the roof at the slime, but in the process losing her towel. This causing her to faint out of embarrassment.

"Cerea you okay?!" Naruto asked just before being enveloped by the slime. "Hey! If you think you can just eat me, then you should know you're not the first to... try?" Naruto was saying before the slime turned into a girl. 'Well, didn't see that coming' Naruto thought right before being hugged by the slime girl. And then being shoved to the floor with her on top of him. "Hey! ...What are you doing?" Naruto asked as she started using the brush he'd used on Cerea to scrub him. The slime either choosing to ignore him or what ever continued to wash him using her body to do so. 'Really glad I'm still in my oiroke form right now' Naruto thought with a massive blush on his face.

'Huh? She doesn't seem dangerous. She's just intimating everyone' Naruto thought as she kepped washing him, unfortunately he also failed to notice when he accidental got his head stuck in her body. 'How the hell did this happen?!' Naruto thought as he couldn't breath or pull himself out. 'Well, back to the original plan! Lets just hope it works!' Naruto thought as he put his hands together and formed several clones, which sent the girl splattering all over the bathroom. Naruto had the clones carry Cerea out of the bathroom, as he caught his breath and watched the slime slowly pull herself together. "Now we just need to figure out what were going to do with you"

Later in the living room

"So were just going to let her live here?" Kurama asked as her, Naruto, Cerea, and Mia watch the slime and Papi playing video games. "Why not? It's not like she's any more dangerous than any of us" Naruto said, getting a nod of agreement from the fox. "So long as she posses no threat" Cerea said. "Well I just hope this doesn't become a habit! I mean how many girls are going to be living with Darling anyway?!" Mia complained, getting a laugh from Naruto and Kurama, followed shortly by Cerea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Since you're reading this than that means you know I'm back! Here's the next chapter, and everyone's faforet mermaid from Monster Musume is in it! (Even though she's the only mermaid in the manga so she's everyone's favoret mermaid by default). So I hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"How did things whined up like this?" Naruto asked Kurama as his house was being remodeled, again. "Well, it seems that those three are concerned about Ms. Smith coming to clam Suu as an illegal" Kurama said as she watched Mia, Cerea, and Papi trying to figure out what to do. "I wasn't talking about that, there's no way Sumike will go out of her way to do something like that. What I want to know is, why am I getting another extraspecies person to look after?!" Naruto asked as he signed a paper one of the workers brought over to him. "Oh, we're getting a new one already? You know what they are, or is that a surprise?" Kurama asked with a highly amused expression. "You're enjoying this to much. Anyway Sumike said it was going to be a mermaid" Naruto answered. "So that's why they're putting in a pool. Oh and by the way, the girls just ran off with Suu" Kurama said pointing to the open door. "Wha?! Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Park

"We should be safe here" Cerea said after they stopped next to a lake. "Papi, how fares Suu?" Cerea asked looking to the harpy. "She's fine! I had to dehydrate her down to bucket size, but it looks like she's okay!" Papi answered looking down at the bucket she was carrying, which held Suu. "Anyway, mayhap we should conceal Suu until all the hullabaloo dies down. This park should function adequately. Not many people venture here" Cerea said followed by Mia "And as long as we hide Suu, we'll be fine! That was easy!". To bad for them this is where Papi pointed out a, small, flaw with their plan. "Oh yeah. We left Husband behind. That's fine right?". "Oh noooooo! We've forgotten the most important thing!" "If Darling isn't with us, then they'll arrest us, too!" Cerea and Mia freaked out.

Random street

"Note to self, have Ero-sannin teach me a tracking jutsu" Naruto said to himself as he walked down the street looking for the girls. "Hey, Nii-san!" Naruto heard right before a yellow rocket slammed into his waist. "Huh? Midori, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking down at the energetic fox girl. "I was just walking around with mom and Naomi!" Midori said as she let go of him. "Well we weren't expecting to see you today. How have you been Naruto?" Naomi asked as her and Hikari walked up to him. "Oh you know, the usual. By the way you haven't seen a lamia, harpy, and centaur have you?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry we haven't. Did something happen?' Hikari answered then asked a question of her own. "Sort of. Mia, Papi, Cerea, and Suu took off, and if I don't find them soon then they'll probably get in trouble" Naruto told them. "Well that isn't good. Need any help?" Naomi offered. "Yes we would love to help!" Hikari added. "Well I can't just refuse, now can I" Naruto said.

"So, have any idea where they could be?" Naomi asked as the four walked down the street. "Sorry but I don't" Naruto said as his shoulders dropped. "Don't worry I'm sure their fine" Hikari reassured him. "Yeah! I mean what's the worst that could happen to them?!" Midori asked.

Park

"Cease this, Suu!" "Those black suits are still hanging around! You can't have any water right now!" Cerea and Mia said as the restrained Suu after she finished sucking all the water off of Papi's body.

After they got Suu back in the bucket. "My goodness, who knew that dehydrating Suu would be this big of a mess" Cerea said now covered in slime. "It looks like there are more black suits around, too. What should we do?" Mia asked also covered in slime. "We should create an opening and move to another location" Cerea suggested as she watched several men in black suits from behind a tree. "Ohh?" Mia said looking at her weirdly. "What is that look for?" Cerea asked. "Where else could we hide? I mean, your ass is just so big, Centorea!" Mia said pointing with her tail. "Like thee be one to talk, with thy freakish length! Hyau?!" Cerea told her before backing into and breaking a water fountain.

"Oh dear, your big ass just broke the water fountain" Mia said looking at the blond woman. "Sh-shut up! I did not think something like that would be there!" Cerea said all flustered. "Oh my, it looks like that got you pretty wet!" Mia commented seeing Cerea's backside completely soaked. "Gah, there is no way I'll be seen in such a state" Cerea said, right before suu got into her skirt and started sucking up the water. "Uwah! Hey, sto-stop, Suu!" the centaur yelled right before Mia covered her mouth with her hand. "Ahh! Don't shout! You'll give us away! Y-you can do it, Centorea! Suu will calm down as soon as she gets all the water off of you...!" the red haired lamia told her.

Back with Naruto

"You must have a busy life, with all the girls you have to take care of and all!" Hikari asked as she walked next to Naruto as he told them about his daily life as they looked for the girls. "Lets not forget that Naruto gets to marry those lovely girls, so it can't be to bad. Eh, loverboy" Naomi teased getting a blush from both Naruto and Hikari. "Oh! Hikari don't tell me you want to marry Naruto too?!" Naomi asked turning her attention to the fox girl. "W-wh-what?! D-don't be ridicules! I'm to old for him!" Hikari said waving her arms around, as she started freaking out. "Well isn't that something for him to decide? After all, he may be into older women!" Naomi suggested, and then watched as Hikari became lost in her thoughts.

Hikari's thoughts

Hikari was walking down the isle in a beautiful wedding dress. Waiting for her at the alter, is one Naruto Uzumaki seemingly aglow from the light filtering in from the stained glass windows behind him. As she draws near he holds out his habd to her and says "You look lovely, my dear Hikari". "Oh stop it, if you say something like that now, I don't think my heart could take it. Oooh, I'm so nervous!" She said as she placed her hand in his, her other hand coming to rest on her cheek in an attempted to cover her blush. "We have gathered here today, to witness the union of these to, in holly matrimony."

Real world

"Oh I'm so happy" Hikari quietly said as she was now oblivious to the world. "Is she going to be alright?" Naruto asked waving a hand in front of her face. "Don't worry, she's fine. But now I'm curious" Naomi said as she stared as the still blushing blond shinobi. "C-curious of what?" Naruto asked inching away from the woman. "Of your opinion on Hikari of course! I personally think you two look cute together!" Naomi said closing the distance between them. "If Nii-san marries mom, then that'd mean you'd be my daddy!" Midori cheerfully said latching onto the blond. "D-daddy?!" Naruto nearly yelled.

Before Naruto could dig himself into this situation any further however, the group heard a shout. And when they looked to the location of said shout the saw, a pink haired girl, in a Gothic lolita outfit, in a wheelchair speeding down a steep hill. "S-someone! Please, save me! I can't stop! Help!" the pinket yelled. Of course Naruto being Naruto quickly rushed over to her, and grabbed her out of the wheelchair before she crashed, now holding her bridle stile. "You okay?" Naruto asked as she slowly opened her eyes, to see his smiling face. "O-oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, I'm not use to using the wheelchair yet" she told him as he carried her over to said wheelchair, as Naomi put it back on it's wheels.

"Wow, Nee-san you were so cool! You rushed in and saved her like it was nothing!" Midori said running up to the blond with stars in her eyes. "I was just doing what anyone would if they could" Naruto said brushing it off. Then Naruto noticed fins sticking out of the pinkets dress. "Excuse me, miss, but could you tell me your name?" Naruto asked placing her in her wheelchair. "Oh but of course, I'm Mero. Let me give you my utmost thanks once again" Mero said holding her hands in front of herself in a prayer like fashion. "Meroune Lorelei?" Naruto asked holding a card he'd pulled out of a small storage seal on his wrist. "Yes, but how did you?" Mero asked a bit surprised. "Well, I guess I'm your homestay. though I was expecting to meet you when Sumike dropped you off at my house" Naruto said handing her the certification card with her information on it.

"Well that's one girl found, even if she's not the one of the ones we were looking for!" Naomi said as Hikari walked up, still blushing from her fantasy. "You are looking for some one?" Mero asked looking up at Naruto. "Yeah, we're looking for your other house guests" Naruto answered. "They wouldn't happen to be a lamia, a harpy, and a centaur, would they? I spotted them a little while ago to be honest" Mero said. "Yep, that's them! You wouldn't mind leading us to them would you?" Naruto asked the mermaid. "But of course I would assist you" Mero said as she began giving the group directions.

"It was right in that park! That's where they were!" Mero said pointing in the direction of the park. "For someone who's new to around here, you sure know your way around" Naomi pointed out. "Oh, it's nothing, really! I can just sense the presence of water, or rather, I could smell the lake!" Mero explained. "Well that seem useful!" Naruto said as the headed for the lake. "It is, also could you turn here?!" Mero said pointing down an ally, to which Naruto did followed by everyone else. As soon as everyone was in the ally, a small group of men in black suits ran past on the street. "I'm going to take a wild guess, and say your trip around town wasn't pre-approved" Naomi said. "I wanted to see the city before heading to my homestay" was Mero's response. "Hey is it just me, or does anyone else sense the killing intent radiating from the park?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Park

Mia, being the only one still standing faced off against Suu, determined not to fall like the others. 'Alright, I can't screw this up! There are plenty of places in this park where I could get wet... So, it's a war of attrition now! I'll finish this!' Mia thought with determination. "What're you doing Mia?" Naruto asked as he and the other watched from behind some small bushes. "Da?! Darling?! I, I! Suu's gone- KYAAAA?!" Mia began to say turning her back on the slime, which gave her the opening to attack.

"What are they doing?" Midori asked as she and the rest watched Mia being assaulted by Suu. "I think your mom should answerer that one for you" Naruto suggested, not even wanting to touch that one, which got an embarrassed "What?!" from Hikari. Now Suu stood amongst her fallen adversaries as she set her sites on Mero's moist skin. "Eh? M-me too?!" Mero worriedly asked right as Suu lunged at her. This is where Naruto came in and caught Suu in a large plastic bag. "I think that's enough excitement for one day! Don't you all agree?" Naruto asked tying the bag so Suu couldn't get out.

Naruto's house

"I can not believe all of our hard work was for naught" Cerea said completely drained of energy. "At least you can say it wasn't a boring day!" Naomi chipped in as her, Hikari, Midori, Mero, and Naruto came into the room after Naruto finished giving them a tour of the house. "Yeah! It's always exiting hanging out with dad!" Midori said grabbing hold of Naruto's arm. 3, 2, 1, "DAD!" Mia, Cerea, and Papi shouted as Suu looked on with a confused expression. 'Shit! Well, this should be a fun night' Naruto thought as he wondered how fast he could make it out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm finally back! Really sorry for taking so long, to make up for it I've added a little bonus for all of you to read after the chapter... or you could just go read it now since technically there's nothing stopping you. Anyway I've noticed that some of you want to know who all's going to be in the harem, well I'll answer that as best as I can. I'm going to give you all three groups; 1 is the defiantly added group, 2 is the maybe group, and 3 is the not happening group. I'd like you to remember that this list isn't set in stone until the story says otherwise, so what I put here can change in the future. Also this list wount include any Naruto universe girls, I'll make a list for them an other time.**

** 1**

**Mia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Rachnee, Mero, Lala, Hikari**

**2**

**Ms. Smith, Naomi, Zombina, Tio, Doppel, Manako, Draco, Polt, Kii, Ren  
**

**3**

**Midori, Lilith**

**Now please enjoy the story!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

'Click' Naruto heard as his sleep heavy eyes slowly opened. "Huh? Ooh, I was having such a wonderful dream, to" the blond heard directly to his side. 'That sounds like Hikari' Naruto thought. "Well, the lovebirds finally wake up" he heard Naomi say, now seeing her with a camera. "What are you?" Naruto asked before noticing Midori looking at him happily, and to his left, Hikari still trying to sleep while using him as a pillow. "Quick question, why am I sleeping on the couch with Hikari?" Naruto asked, which woke Hikari up. "Wait what?!" the blond fox shouted as she bolted upright, sporting a massive blush.

A few minutes later and Naruto is making breakfast for his guests, and housemates once they wake up. After Naruto explained the the girls why Midori called him dad, he was sure he'd die last night, the blond overfed Naomi, Hikari, and Midori a place to sleep since it was late. The small group stayed up late talking in the living room, and apparently Naruto and Hikari fell asleep sitting next to each other. 'On the bright side, Mia and the others went to sleep before that happened' Naruto thought as he set the table. Just as he called everyone to come eat, at this point even Mia was awake, the phone rang. "I got it!" the blond said as he went to the phone in the hallway.

"What do you mean, you want me to look after an extraspecies girl for the day?" Naruto asked Ms. Smith over the phone. "Exactly what it sound like! I'd have someone else do it, but we kinda have to take care of a hostage situation, involving orc's at a doujin store" the woman told him. "Look, I don't want to know what's going on, and I don't want to do your job for yo-" Naruto was telling her when he heard from the kitchen "Darling! What is the meaning of this picture?!". "So, where am I meeting her?" Naruto happily asked Ms. Smith.

Meeting location

"Sumike really needs to start doing her job better" Naruto said as he waited next to a water fountain. "So are you the one they got to watch me?" some one said from behind him. once he turned around he saw a girl with short black hair, golden eyes, green scales, and a long white trench coat. "Depends, are you Draco?" Asked the dragonewt. "Just great! Not only do they send a human to watch me, but a human man! Is this some kind of joke!" Draco complained. 'Well this is off to a great start' Naruto thought sarcastically.

"How can you say you hate me?! We just met!" Naruto said as the two sat an outside portion of a restraint. "Because your just a weak human man, what else do I need to know?!" Draco argued. "I don't know, how about anything!" Naruto said. The two had spent the last half hour going back and forth like this, and Naruto was getting tired of it. "Like I said, I don't need to know anything else to know I don't-" Draco was saying before Naruto cut her off "Oirokeno jutsu!". When the cloud cleared Draco's mouth nearly hit the floor. "There, happy! Now can we at least try to get along for one day?!" Naruto, now in Naruko form, told the still stunned dragonewt. "W-wh-wh-what?!" Draco yelled pointing at the blond "You said you were human?!". "I am human. I'm just... different, from other humans" Naruto explained, receiving a look from the girl clearly saying "Bullshit!".

"I have a better explanation, but you'd just call me a liar if I told you" Naruto told the girl, already wishing he'd stayed home. "Try me" Draco said looking 'her' in the eye. "I'm from a parallel world where I was trained as a shinobi" Naruto told her. After a moment of silence "What the hell kind of answer is that?! Do you really expect me to believe that?!" Draco yelled. "Told you you wouldn't believe me" the blond said with a sigh as 'she' leaned back in her chair.

"okay lets go" Naruto said getting up. "Go where?" Draco asked. "Just because you don't like me, doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Naruto said grabbing her hand and pulling her with 'her'. "Hey what are you?!" Draco asked with a small blush. "What, you want to just sit here and argue all day?!" Naruto asked without stopping.

Naruto's house

"Where'd Naruto run off to?" Naomi asked as she relaxed on the couch. "Yes I too would like to know where Master is" Cerea added. "He's off running an errand for Ms. Smith" Kurama said as she watched Papi, Suu, and Midori playing. "How do you know?" Mia asked thinking that Darling told her and no one else. "Did you forget that I'm sealed inside of him? Unless Naruto actively tries to block access, I can eavesdrop on his thoughts whenever I want" Kurama informed everyone. "Isn't that intruding on his privacy?" Hikari asked. "I only do it when I need to know where he is, and besides he's never told me to stop" Kurama told them.

"So where's dad now?" Midori asked. "He's at an arcade with a dragonewt he's looking after" the orange haired fox answered. "How thoughtful that our dear sir is helping Ms. Smith and looking after this extraspecies person" Mero said deciding to add something to the conversation. "Ha yeah right now that dragonewt girl is wiping the floor with him in some fighting game!" Kurama mentioned reveling in the blonds shitty luck in video games. "He's with a girl?! Alone?!" Mia nearly yelled. "Yes and...?" Kurama asked, followed by Naomi saying "My, isn't someone jealous, but I can understand why. after all when a guy and girl spend the day alone together, most would consider that a date, right?". "D-d-date?!" Mia said. "Calm down Mia, she's just trying to get a reaction out of you. Remember that Ms. Smith was the one that told him to-" Kurama went to say but was interrupted by the households pinket. "Perhaps our dear sir will fall in love at first sight and forget about use in his new love?! Oh, how wonderful tragic!" Mero said envisioning her tragic fantasy.

The mermaids words were quickly followed by the room becoming a lot less crowded. "God damn! This is your fault so your going to help keep them out of trouble!" Kurama to Naomi as she headed for the door. "I have no idea what your talking about" was the woman's sarcastic reply as she and her two house mates followed the biju.

With Naruto

"You really suck at this!" Draco said beating the blond for the 15th time in a row. "Shut up! Best out of 32!" Naruto said with anime stile tears running down 'her' face. "I think I'll pass" Draco told her blond companion. "Hey blondy, how'd you get picked to watch me anyway?" she asked getting up from the game. "I guess it's because I'm use to this kind of thing" Naruto answered getting up 'herself'. "So you already have to take care of an extraspecies person" Draco concluded. "Actually it's six, but yeah" Naruto said heading to a vending machine. "Six?! Your parents must have their hands full!" Draco said following the blond. "I don't have any parents, they died the day I was born, and I grew up an orphan" Naruto said as if 'she' was talking about the weather. "Oh, sorry I brought it up" Draco apologized felling bad about saying it. "Don't worry about it. I'm use to it by now, and it's not like I don't have friends to turn to when I need someone" the blond said as what 'she' ordered dropped in the vending machine.

The blond then took what it and handed it to the dragonewt. "Coffe?" Draco asked taking it. "I thought it'd help warm you up, since it's a bit chilly in here and all" the blond said. "Thanks" Draco said putting the drink in her pocket to warm herself.

"So where are we going next?" Draco asked as the two left the arcade. "I figured you could pick since I already took us somewhere" Naruto said. "Don't you mean you dragged me there with you?" the dragonewt asked. "Details details" Naruto said waving 'her' hand dismissively. "Fine, I guess I can think of somewhere to go" Draco told the blond.

One trip across town later

"You know, I seem to come here a lot lately" Naruto said as the two walked along a lake inside the park. "You're the one who wanted me to pick remember?" Draco told 'her'. "I didn't say I hate it, just that I've been here a lot. I actually like coming to the park! I grew up in a village surrounded by a huge forest, so living in this big town feels a bit weird!" Naruto said thinking of Konoha. "Then why did you move to this place?" Draco asked surprisingly curious about 'her' answer, after all what were the chances they'd stay in touch after today? "I left to train" Naruto answered. "Train? For what?" Draco asked. "To keep a promise I made" the blond said as 'she thought about that day.

It was here that everyone else showed up. "Darling why are you spending the day with... What happened?!" Mia said after noticed how Naruto looked. "What are you guys doing here?!" Naruto asked. "Mia became worried when she heard you'd be spending the day with another woman" Cerea explained. "Oh that makes sense" Naruto calmly said. "I take it you're use to this?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "This kind of thing happens a lot" Kurama answered for him.

"Why are you all so calm?! Darling's a girl!" Mia yelled as Papi, Suu, and Midori inspected Naruto to see how he did it. "Centorea surly you should be freaked out?!" Mia asked the Centaur. "True I was surprise when thy Master first transformed like this, but now tis just normal for our lives" Cerea said remembering the bath. "F-first?!" the red head said. "Oh so you haven't seen this yet? He made it when he was a kid" Kurama casually said. It was here that Mia passed out from the shock of the situation. "Well we should get her back to the house" Naruto said as 'she formed a few clones to carry the lamia. "You really are use to this" Draco said as she followed the blond and everyone else.

Later at the house

"I see you enjoyed your day" Ms. Smith said to Draco as everyone sat down to eat. "Can't say it was horrible" the dragonewt replied as Tio,an ogre, passed her the salt. "Hey Babe if you cook like this I just might have to eat here every night!" Zombina, a zombi, said. "you know I don't have a problem with you girls coming over, but could you let me know before you visit next time? I almost didn't have enough food for everyone" Naruto said back to normal now. Shortly after they all got back to Naruto's house Ms. Smith showed up with the MON girls for dinner, If he thought a bought it it wasn't surprising at all, but still. "We'll keep that in mind! Oh and Draco, we'll give you a ride to your home after dinner, so you don't need to worry about that!" Ms. Smith told the girl getting a nod in return.

**Now for those of you who read the chapter, or just skipped to this part here's the bonus I promised! This here was My original idea for chapter five, but discarded it halfway through in favor of the one you've (hopefully) already read. I was going to have this chapter be thy one to introduce Kurama in her 'human' form, as well as introduce Midori as a character. It would've been about Naruto and Kurama helping the lost Midori find her mother and host family. Hope you enjoy this little behind the scenes look at my story writing process.**

In the park

"Okay Ero-sannin, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked the toad sage. "Well first, you're gonna put some chakra in this" Jiraiya said handing the blond a small piece of paper. "A piece of paper?" Naruto flatly asked. "Just shut up and do it, would ya" Jiraiya told the boy. "Fine, but this better be good" and with that the blond did as he was told.

"Master's teacher should learn how to behave with dignity. To think that such a perverted man, is responsible for his training. Tis a miracle that Master is as well behaved as he is!" Cerea commented as she, Mia, and Papi sat under a tree enjoying the lunch they brought with them. "You're just upset that he said your breast were hug" Mia told her. "For that to be the first thing he said, and so bluntly at that, clearly the man has no dignity! Even you have some distant for him" Cerea said subconsciously covering her chest at the memory. "Sure, it is annoying, having him ruin the mood between me and Darling all the time. And sure, he's a pervert, I mean Darling doesn't call him Ero-sannin for nothing, but I guess I just got use to him. Not that I won't strangle him if he ever tried anything perverted around me" Mia told her. "I think he's funny!" Papi said as she fished a sandwich out of the basket.

"Okay I understand the whole leaf thing, but isn't this something that could be done at home? Why did you have to drag me all the way out here before telling me this? Naruto asked the man. "That may be true, but I've noticed that, with the girls now living with you you've had less time to train" at this point Jiraiya put his hand up to stop him from protesting. "Which is why I've come up with a way to get you back on schedule. Hell, we might even get you ahead of schedule" Jiraiya told the blond. "Alright! Now you're speaking my language! So what do I do first, Ero-sannin?!" a now excited blond said. "First, I want you to make a clone, and have it take this back to the house" Jiraiya said handing the blond a small box, and Naruto replied with "Huh? why, and what is it anyway?". "It's just something I picked up by accident when we left, and I don't want it to get damaged. And before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you how to speed up your training until it's done"

"Stupid Ero-sannin, making me do something like this all of a sudden!" clone Naruto said to himself as he was roof hoping his way home. "'Why do you care for those girls?'" Kurama decided to ask as Naruto moved along. 'What do you mean, why wouldn't I care about them? They're kind, fun to hang out with, and-' "'Not human'" Kurama said cutting him off. 'Why would that matter!' Naruto instantly shot back. "'Humans can't even get along with each other most of the time, let alone a different species'" 'That so, well I don't know what kind of people you've met in the past, but I don't have any problem with someone being a different species!" Naruto told the fox. "'Says the boy who demands MY power when ever he wants'" Kurama argued. 'Oi, do not! I only rely on your power when nothing else works! If I had it my way I'd never need it!' Naruto said as he dropped down to the street. "'Ha, don't make me laugh, you would be nothing without me!'" 'You know what, I was actually starting to enjoy our little chats recently, but now I rip you out of my on the spot if I didn't have to worry about dieing!' Naruto told off the fox sealed in him.

For a few minutes after ward Naruto just stood there in silence, and then "'What if I told you there was a way to get me out without dieing?'". 'I'd say you were pulling it out of your ass' Naruto flatly told the orange fox. "'Perhaps, I've never tried it so there's no garenty it'll work'" Kurama admitted. 'I can't believe I'm even considering this. What's your idea then?' "'Make a clone, and then let me control it'" Kurama answered. 'That's it' "'Yes'" and with that Naruto formed another clone for the fox. 'Wait...? What the hell am I doing?!'


	13. Chapter 13

**Got an other chapter for you! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)  
**

"Huh?! Darling caught a cold?!" Mia yelled after hearing the news. "Tis most likely due to his being exposed to the elements yesterday" Cerea said as they looked at Naruto lying in bed. "Are you okay, Husband?" Papi asked. "Don't worry, it's just a cold. I bet you it'll be gone by morning!" Naruto reassured them through his stuffed nose. "Well said, thy only needs to focus on healing your body" Cerea said, and then Mia showed up in a nurses outfit. "Relax, Darling! I'll nurse you back to health! It's cute lamia nurse Mia!" Mia said striking a cute pose. "Okay, Darling, you're getting sweaty, Right?! We should change you out of those clothes right away!" Mia said with a perverted expression as she creeped closer to the blond. "How canst thou act like that at such a time?! There's even a child present!" Cerea said motioning towards Midori, who got dropped off at their house with her mother when Naomi had to go see her publisher.

It was as the two were arguing that Ms. Smith crashed through the blonds window yelling "That's enough!". "All of you, get out of this room! It's dangerous to be in here!" she said now standing in the room surrounded by broken glass. "What the hell Sumike?! I have a door you know?!" Naruto yelled at the sunglasses wearing woman, only to have her point her gun at him yelling "Freeze! Mr. Darling, you can stay right there!"

Later in a separate room

"Okay, everyone calm down and listen up! We've set up a quarantine to protect you from catching Mr. Darling's illness" Ms. Smith announced. "Qu-quarantine?!" Cerea asked followed by Mia, "What kind of disease has Darling contracted?!" who was then followed by Hikari "I hope it isn't serious!". "Ahh! To watch your dearly beloved suffer day after day, being eaten away by a disease, what tragedy!" Mero dreamily said as she envisioned herself sitting next to Naruto during his final moments. "Why are you happy about this, you tragedy freak?!" Mia yelled at the mermaid.

"It's just influenza, right?" Ms. Smith asked, much to everyone's surprise. "So why are you quarantining us?" Cerea asked the obvious question. "We must be cautious of the dangers of a viral mutation! Like the bird flu! Thanks to a sudden mutation, the bird flu was able to jump from birds to humans! That danger could exist here as well! If a new mutated virus were to be transmitted from humans to extraspecies, It could turn into a complete pandemic that could threaten the existence of all extraspecies!" Ms. Smith dramatically said. "But it's just a cold, that probably won't happen" Mia said.

"Then what should we do about our Master?" Cerea asked. "Relax! I'll nurse him in your stead!" Ms. Smith told them, getting a collective "Ms. Smith?!" as a result. "Man, I had piles of work to do today, but I've got to take extra precautions against disease. My colleagues are working hard on all the work I had to do, so I better step it up and do my best to help you out!" Ms. Smith said. 'Ah, she's nursing him as an excuse to skip work' Mia and Cerea thought. "First, time for a cup of coffee" the women said as she filled the coffee bitchier with water. "What happened to nursing Darling?!" Mia yelled, followed by Cerea saying "This is troubling"

Ten minutes later

'Of course' Mia, Cerea, and Mero thought as the looked at Ms. Smith sleeping in a chair. "Looks like we'll have to nurse him back to health by ourselves after all!" Mia said getting agreements from Papi and Mero. "Wait, wait! There is a grain of truth in what master Smith has told us. It could be a serious matter if one of us were infected!" Cerea pointed out. "But it would be so tragic!" Mero said envisioning herself dying in Naruto's arms. "It could get transmitted right back to him, so stay away from our Master!" Cerea told the mermaid. "So what should we do?!" Mia asked the blond centaur. "If only there were someone immune to such an infection" Cerea said, only to have everyone look at Suu.

Later

Cerea had her head on the table as steam billowed out rambling, after she put Suu, transformed into Naruto, between her breast. "My body temperature is low!" Mia said angerly at being unable to heat up Naruto with her body, followed by Papi saying "Papi's is high!". "Um everyone, in reality, this person is only Suu, so please, calm down" Mero said.

It was here that the group heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me but I heard Naruto caught a cold". Turning towards the door everyone saw the one who said it. In the door way stood a young woman with short black hair, black eyes, and whore a dark coloured kimono. Behind her stood a younger girl with short pink hair, green eyes, a red shirt, with a pink sweeter tied around her waist covering her black shorts. "Yes? But why are you here, and who are you?" Mia asked. "Oh I'm sorry, we should've introduce ourselves! I'm Shizune and this here is Sakura! Lady Tsunade sent us when Jiraiya said Naruto caught a cold!" Shizune said.

"So the Hokage actually sent someone to help out, guess I shouldn't be that surprised" Kurama said from her spot on the couch. "Do thy no these to?" Cerea asked the biju. "The one talking is the Hokage's assistant, and the pinket is Naruto's team mate" Kurama said. "So you work with dad?!" Midori asked running up to the two medics. "Dad?! W-wh-what do you mean?!" Sakura stuttered out. "Well mom has a crush on dad, and since dad's going to get married to a bunch of girls, that means that mom will marry dad!" Midori reasoned, brining a blush to Hikari's face when she pointed out her crush.

"Considering you're Tsunades apprentices, I assume you're aware of Naruto's CRA status?" Kurama asked. "I-I'm aware! I just didn't think there'd be so, many" Sakura said looking at the girls. "Well I think it's nice that he's getting this kind of attention" Shizune said. "Did you expect him to keep chasing after you after the hundred of times you turned him down?" Kurama asked. 'Sorry for throwing you under the bus like this, but I deserve a little pay back for all the injuries I had to heal because of you' the fox then thought to herself.

"Wait! How would you kno-" Sakura started to say, before Mia interrupted her. "What do you mean?! Are you saying that my Darling's asked you out?! Not only that, but you turned him down!" Mia yelled. "She's his childhood crush. To bad she always punched him for asking her out, and then fanning over their other team mate" Kurama said with a grin. "What?!" Mia, Cerea, and Papi yelled. "What, I can explain!" the pinket said raising her hands in defense. "Oh, our dear sir, to have such an unrequited love, only to see the one he loves chase an other, how tragic! You simply must tell me about it!" Mero gushed with stars in her eyes, as she gabbed her fellow pinket's hand. "Well I see you're busy, so I'll just go check on Naruto" Shizune said leaving Sakura to deal with this mess. "Wait Shizune, don't leave me like this!" Sakura said as she faced a tragedy obsessed mermaid and three pissed extraspecies girls.

Outside Naruto's room

"Huh? Who are you?" Shizune asked seeing Suu at the door, only to get no answer. "Can't speak? Jiraiya did say something about one of the girls not being able to. Do you want to help me treat Naruto?" Shizune asked, to which Suu nodded.

"Didn't Sumike say she'd help me?" Naruto asked as he lay in bed. "Master! I'm coming in!" the blond heard from the other side of the door. "Cerea?! Didn't Sumike say not to-" Naruto was about to ask when Suu stepped into the room, followed by Shizune. "So you can mimic voices, huh?" Shizune said. "Shizune?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked the medic. "Oh lady Tsunade sent me to treat your cold" the medic informed him. "Really? Well it's good to see you anyway! Know what are you doing here Suu?" the blond asked turning his attention to the slime.

"We cannot approach you because of the risk of infection! However, Suu possesses a different biology, so there is no risk of infection! Thus, Suu will be nursing you today!" Suu said in Cerea's voice. "That could really be useful when dealing with an unknown illness" Shizune said to herself becoming more fascinated by Suu. Suu remembering what she'd been told then walked up to Naruto, to check his temperature. unfortunately she wound up getting his head stuck in her. "Eek! Wait Suu you're drowning him!" Shizune said right before Suu pulled back. "Seems like it's about 42 degrees!" Suu said. "There's no way you're that accurate!" Naruto said once he got some air in his lungs.

"Hello Sir! How are you doing? I'll be helping you out next!" Suu said in Mero's voice. Before leaving the room. "Hey Shizune, you wouldn't happen to know what they taught her, would you?" Naruto asked the medic. "Sorry I got here after they must've taught her" Shizune admitted. Shortly after Suu came back in with a kids pool, and a small bag of herbs. "I'm guessing she wants you to shook in this" Shizune suggested. "This water is freezing!" Naruto said after getting in. After a few minutes the blond asked "So how long will this take?". "You should be fully cured within a week!" Suu answered. "Next treatment!" was Naruto's response to that.

"Just as I thought, I can't count on any of you! It's my turn now!" Suu said in Mia's voice. "You need plenty of nutrients at a time like this!" Suu said bringing out a sealed pot. "I don't think that will help me! I'd rather not get a stomach pump and, huh?" Naruto started to say before seeing the pot was empty. "Did you eat it already?" the blond asked getting a nod from the girl. "Well I guess it can't be helped!" Naruto said patting her head. "Why would you need a stomach pump?" Shizune asked. "All you need to know, is never eat Mia's cooking" Naruto warned her.

"Okay, it's Papi's turn last! Papi's wings are really warm, so it'll feel great if you sleep in them!" Suu said in Papi's voice. "That does sound good, but I have a bad feeling about this" Naruto said. "So Suu's gonna sleep with you for me!" Suu said befor her voice started to sound like everyone arguing and her arms turned into some kind of wings mixed with tentacles. "Eek! What is happening?!" Shizune asked followed by Naruto saying, "That's what I want to know!" as he tried keep Suu from getting close.

"Suu! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as Suu wrapped herself around him. "Shizune help?!" the blond shouted. "I'm trying, but my arms keep going through her!" the medic yelled. "What the hell did everyone teach you?! This is getting out of control!" Naruto yelled. It was here that Suu stopped out of confusion, and placed her slime tendril on the blonds forehead, and began to read his thoughts.

Yesterday

Suu was taking shelter from the rain unable to get home. "There you are, Suu! I've been looking all over for you! Was the rain keeping you from going home?" the blond asked running up to the girl with an umbrella. At her nod he handed her the umbrella. "Here use this, I'm a lot more resilient than you when it comes to rain so don't worry! And try not to go out on your own anymore okay. I was worried about you" Naruto said as he started to walk back to the house with her.

Present

'Is someone giving me water? My throat feels a lot better' Naruto thought as he started to wake up, to find Suu's tit in his mouth. "What the?!" the blond asked quickly backing up. "Oh, I see you're finally awake! Suu here has been filtering water through your body for a couple hours now!" Shizune said from a chair next to the bed. "She has, my body does feel better. Thanks Suu!" Naruto said sitting up to pat her head.

"I think we should go check on the others, they must be worried" the blond said getting up and heading for the door. Once he unlocked the door however, it fung open letting Mia, Papi, Cerea, Midori, Mero, and Sakura fall into the room. "What are you girls doing? Oh, hi Sakura, you came to?" Naruto asked. "They taught Suu a bunch of weird stuff so they wanted to stop her, but the door was locked" Kurama explained from her spot in the hallway with Hikari and Naomi. "Don't go saying that!" Mia said followed by Papi say, "But it's true!".

"There's nothing to worry about! In fact Suu helped me get better!" Naruto said having Shizune agree with him. "Really?!" Mia and Sakura asked, Sakura had been informed of what they taught her and how things normally end up around here by Kurama. "Good job, Suu!" Papi congratulated. "Well, it was Suu's fault that you caught a cold. I should apologize as well. But Suu doesn't mind because she loves her Master!" Suu said with a smile, stunning everyone except Sakura. This resulted in most of the people there freaking out. eventually it got to Mia shacking the girl as she asked "And what's this about loving him!? What do you mean by that?!". Suu then mimicked her asking the same question. "you talked on your own five seconds ago, dammit!" Mia yelled.

As this was going on Sakura walked up to Naruto. "Okay, how in the world do you put up with this? I'm exhausted after just one day of this!" the pinket asked her friend. "Guess you just get use to it. How's everyone back home?" Naruto said. "Good, their all looking forward to your visit, though I wonder if Konoha is ready for this" Sakura answered. "Guess we'll just have to see" Naruto said as he saw that Ms. Smith had somehow caught a cold despite sleeping all day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone I'm back already! I decided to get this chapter out today since the Konoha vist arc starts after this chapter, and with what I have planned for it, it could take some time to get the next chapter out. But enough of that for now, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"...We found this note she left behind when fleeing" Ms. Smith said handing Mia and Cerea a piece of paper. "Hey, this is...!" "It's our address!" Mia started and Cerea finished. "It could have been that so-called director who looked it up" Ms. Smith said. "That idiot again?" Kurama asked remembering the scar she gave him for asking about her underwear. "Yes the 110 call was from him, so MON was dispatched to secure the premises, but-" Ms. Smith was saying when Kurama cut her off, "She escaped". "Hm, Well, we still don't fully understand the situation yet. That man wasn't registered as her host family. So why did he have an extraspecies woman living with him?" Ms. Smith said.

"But why would that extraspecies person have our address?" Mero asked. "I thought she heard that there were a lot of extraspecies girls living here, and would try coming by, but I guess I was wrong" Ms. Smith said as she watched Papi and Suu bring in groceries. "By the way, where is Mr. Darling?" Ms. Smith asked. "He just went out to catch the sale at the supermarket before to closes. But he should be coming home any moment now. By the way, what are you two doing?" Mia asked. "There was a bunch of food just outside the house, so we're bringing it in!" Papi answered.

Warehouse

"Huh, Where?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes. "Oh, right. Can't believe I knocked myself out by tripping!" the blond said seeing himself tied up, upside-down with, spider web? "My, you're awake? I can't believe you knocked yourself out like that. I really do hate humans. I really do" a voice said. A voice that Naruto found out came from a woman with short white hair, six eyes, clothes that did very little to cover herself, and the lower body of a spider. "Pleased to meet you, I am Rachnera Arachnera. I assume this is the first time you've seen an arachne? Fufu, are you scared?" the woman asked.

"Considering you've only tied me up so far, no. Oh, and the names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto told her. "Well you're certainly trying to act casual. What? Are you so use to being kidnapped?" Rachnee asked cutting the blond down. "Ahg! It's not the first time, and I doubt it will be the last either. Also, did you have to let me drop like that?" Naruto said moving into a sitting position. "So, how long does the tough guy act last? Why don't we find out?" Rachnee asked. "It's not an act, and could you cover up a little? It's detracting!" Naruto asked turning his head away with a blush due to her nipples showing.

"My clothes are what's bothering you?" Rachnee asked. 'Maybe he does have some sense of justice? Or perhaps I just have to dig a little deeper to make him show his true colors?' Rachnee thought as an image of her old host family entered her mind. "Hmph. Who cares about this 'exchange' thing" the arachne said before hearing noise outside.

"Somebody called in and said they heard something in this old warehouse, but nobodies here. I wanna go home" an officer said as he shined a light around. Mean while up in the rafters, Rachnee was holding Naruto close to her body with his head between her breasts to keep him quiet. "I finally escaped from that place, and I really don't want to caught again, so I'll let you have your fun a while longer. I wouldn't want to capture something so pathetic, anyways" Rachnee said as she watched the man.

"If you want to get out of this alive, don't make a peep, alright?" Rachnee told the blond before noticing something. "Wait, did something just get a little harder?" Rachnee teased pointing at the blonds crouch. "Sh-shut up!" Naruto told her with a massive blush. "Oh aren't you just ador-" Rachnee was in the middle of saying when she had to quickly move to avoid the light.

"Phew, that was close" Rachnee said once again holding Naruto between her breasts. "Hey, did it just get even harder?" Rachnee asked to which Naruto's blush grew larger. It was here that Rachnee quickly tied a thread around Naruto's mouth and let him go. "Good! You didn't let go! You're such a good boy" Rachnee said, getting a small glare from the blond. "It looks like our little nuisance has left the building" Rachnee noted as the officer left the building.

"Listen up. Right now, you're suspended by this thread in your mouth" the arachne said as she poked his cheek. "So I wouldn't let go of that thread. You are up pretty high, you know" the woman pointed out. 'How the hell did I wined up like this?!' Naruto thought to himself. "This is your punishment, for being so naughty!" Rachnee said exposing her breasts and placing them on his back. "Hee hee, are they heavy?" Rachnee asked, to which Naruto mumbled out "That's not the problem!".

"My, my, you're quite the trooper, aren't you? It's so cute seeing you hold back" Rachnee said leaning in close to his face. "But can you withstand this?" the woman asked right before she started to nibble and lick his ear. 'What the hell?! First she kidnaps me, now she's sexualy assaulting me! Is she putting her tongue in my ear?!' Naruto thought right before biting through the thread, 'Shit!'.

"Oh, wow, I can't believe you bit through my thread! I guess 'that' isn't the only thing that's rock-hard!" Rachnee said after she got down to where Naruto was suspended Mire inches from the floor. "Ha funny, now could you remove the rest of the threads?" Naruto asked.

After Naruto was untied. "Maybe I overdid it a little?" 'I got carried away and played around with him, that's not like me at all' Rachnee said and thought. "Hey Rachnera what are you even doing anyway? You must have a reason for bringing me here? And aren't you supposed to be with your host family?" Naruto asked. "We didn't get along. They were expecting a 'softer' kind of girl, if you know what I mean. The fake smiles they put on their faces were all sour, through and through. Then, that suspicious man came to them and offered to take me off their hands. Well, I'm sure they wanted to get rid of me" Rachnee explained.

"Well, that sucks" Naruto said. After he finished, sat there as Rachnee slammed her leg into the ground next to him without flinching. "I'm just letting you know, I'm not telling you this because I want your pity! I'm just fed up with humans, that's all! They tell lie after lie, only accepting people who are the same as they are! Humans are such hypocrites!" she said looking down at him. "And you're a hypocrite too, aren't you? The only reason your lower half id reacting that way is because of my human, upper half. My lower half only elicits feelings of disgust" Rachnee said.

"I wouldn't say that" Naruto said getting her attention. "Everyone has their own preferences, and I think your legs have a sort of, charm to them" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment. "You pervert!" Rachnee told him. "What did you say?!" Naruto remarked blushing even more. "You get turned on by spider legs? You really are a pervert!" Rachnee teased him. "No! It's not like I'm getting turned on by the spider part, it's just-" Naruto tried to defend himself when Rachnee interrupted him. "What? Do you need to get laid that badly? Let me guess, you're a virgin?" Rachnee asked. "That's not the point!" Naruto said right before the warehouse was lit up by spotlights.

"We're completely surrounded!" Naruto said as he and Rachnee hide at opposite ends of a window. 'When exactly did he call for help? Was all this just a ruse to keep me in place?' Rachnee thought as she glared at the blond. "This... the extraspecies exch... coordi... Smith. Ar... to you!" the two heard from outside. "You are guilty of committing a violent act against a male director! Despite the situation, your actions are inexcusable by law! Surrender yourself immediately! Otherwise, we will be forced to take action!" Ms. Smith said over the speaker.

'What a selfish thing to do, how dare he use this to this situation to his advantage. I knew that humans couldn't be trusted. I'll have to use my hostage to-' Rachnee was thinking until Naruto caught her attention. "I know I broke the guys nose yesterday, but that hardly calls for this. I mean even if I am in trouble, I don't think MON are the once who should be arresting me. Is it because it involved extraspecies?" the blond said to himself. "Hey!" Rachnee said getting the blonds attention. "Don't you think, that they're talking, about me?" Rachnee asked him. "No. Did you do something?" the blond asked completely oblivious, to what she did.

"Anyway, I'm going to go distract them, so stay here and make a run for it when you get the chance" Naruto said, but got an unexpected reply when the girl burst out laughing. "What the?! Why are you laughing?!" Naruto exclaimed as the woman started holding her sides do to laughter.

With Ms. Smith

"I don't think it was necessary to bring all these people" Kurama commented as she stood next to Ms. Smith and Mon who had looks of minor annoyance. "I should start apologizing" Ms. Smith said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Inside the warehouse

"For both your host family's rejection of you and the care you received afterwards, or lack thereof-" Ms. Smith began only for Rachnee to cut her off. "I'm not really looking for an apology from you. It's true that I tied up that old man. And I did take this guy with me. Well it's nice that you are willing to overlook that" Rachnee said as she patted the blonds head, much to his annoyance.

"But I think we have a liiiiitle bit of a trust issue here. After all, Don't you think that this was all caused by that initial awkward situation?" Rachnee asked. "Trust, you say?" Ms. Smith asked. "Yes, yes, for example,I've got nowhere to go right now, right? And the only place I can feasibly go is a place already remodeled specifically for extraspecies in mind. Because of that, I have to stay in a place where there are many extraspecies girls staying. Above all, I need a host family that harbors no ill feelings towards arachne" Rachnee finished resting her arm on Naruto's head. 'Hm, I like this girl already' Kurama thought with a grin from the crate she was sitting on.

"I see, is that how it is? A remodeled place that would accept an exchange student. That really narrows it down, doesn't it? There's one place that fits your needs!" Ms. Smith said as Rachnee was now holding the blond close to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! guess who? I got this chapter done and thought you all would want to read it! It may not be one of my best chapters (hopefully it's not bad) but I think it's a good way to set up the next handful of chapters. Speaking of which, still working out some of the details on them, so don't expect any updates for a bit of time. If what I have planned works out then the wait will be worth it, trust me! Now with out further a due, here's the story!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"You know, when you told me that Honey was from a different world and we were going there today, I thought you were pulling my leg" Rachnee said as she watched Naruto draw a large sealing array. "I suppose it is a bit difficult to believe" Kurama said from her spot beside her. "Yes tis truly amazing" Cerea said.

"Who cares about that?! We got a new place to break in!" Zombina said while in casual clothes, with her luggage next to her, like the rest on MON that were there. "What are you talking about?" Mia asked the girl. "We're coming with you, and there's no way we're staying at a hotel! So what do you think?!" Zombina pointed out. "You're going to be living with-" Mia began to say before being interrupted. "Are we late?!" Hikari asked running into the room with Midori and Naomi close behind. "Nope, perfect timing! I just finished!" Naruto said standing up to admire his work. "That's good. We we're afraid we wouldn't make it. Midori took forever to pack, even though we're only going to be visiting for a few days" Naomi told them. "Hey! I wanted to make sure I was prepared!" Midori argued.

"Okay, everyone enter the seal! This will only take a moment! Also since this is the first time for many of you, you might feel nauseous for a few minutes when we get there!" the blond said as he started making hand sings. "Okay here we go!" Naruto said slamming his hand to the seal, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Konoha

"How long to you think they'll take?" Shizune asked, as her, Sakura, Jiraiya, and Tsunade waited in the court yard of Naruto's new house. "They better not make me wait all day!" Tsunade said becoming irritated. All she wanted to do was inspect her surrogate brother/son's potential wives, not die waiting for them! Fortunately she didn't have to wait much longer, for after a few more minutes a cloud of smoke announced their arrival.

"Konoha, I'm back!" Naruto all but yelled as the smoke cleared. "You weren't kidding about the nausea" Mia said while holding her stomach. "Papi doesn't feel good" Papi said having similar problems, and sure enough most of the others shared their thoughts. "I did warn you" the blond said rubbing the back of his head.

"Gaki, aren't you even going to say hello?" Tsunade asked getting the blonds attention. "Hey Baa-chan how hav gha" Naruto was in the middle of greeting her when she slammed a fist into the top of his head. "How many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Tsunade said as Naruto rubbed the forming bump on his head. "Ow ow ow, Come on, you like it when I call you Baa-chan, admit it!" Naruto said pointing at the Hokage while his other hand kept rubbing the injury. "Just let it be gaki, you're not going to win" Jiraiya informed him.

'So this is Tsunade? She doesn't seem that bad" about half of the girls thought. "So, you're the girls that want to marry Naruto, huh?" Tsunade asked turning her attention to the girls that Naruto brought with him. At their nods she continued, "Well then I hope you don't mind if I evaluate you, just to see if you deserve to?" Tsunade asked waiting for them to nod again. Once they did she went on "Oh and regardless of what I decide after this visit, if any of you do anything to hurt him-" Tsunade paused to flick a bolder that was next to her, smashing it into rumble with a smile, "I'll personally guarantee you'll regret it". 'She is that bad!' the girls thought with horrified expressions.

Flashback

"Since we have plenty of time, I thought we could go over something rather important!" Kurama announced to the room. "What does thou mean?" Cerea asked. "Well considering that most of you are potential brides for Naruto, I figured you'd want to have sex at some point, right?" Kurama asked placing a box of condoms on the table, generating blushes of all shades of red.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?!" Sakura nearly yelled. "Well I don't think the Hokage would be very sympathetic with Naruto if she found out Naruto got someone pregnant. I already had to intervene once" Kurama explained. "So you did interrupt us on purpose!" Mia yelled pointing at the fox. "And just what did she interrupt?" Cerea asked glaring at the lamia. "Gha! I-it's none of your concern!" Mia told the centaur. "It was back when she first tried to cook. She spent the day with Naruto, and tried to get in his pants after he helped her shed" Kurama told everyone. "They don't need to know I was shedding!" Mia yelled, now completely embarrassed.

"Regardless of the reasoning, I think that now is the best time to go into this. There is a child present after all" Cerea said referring to Midori."It's okay! I already know about sex from Naomi!" Midori informed the group. "Well then, there's no problem with continuing then! Sakura why don't you help me out?" Kurama asked. "Me?! Why?!" Sakura asked. "Well you are a medic, right? You've no doubt have the knowledge to explain safe sex!" Kurama reasoned. "Even so it's still embar... why is she drooling?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Hikari.

Hikari fantasy mode

"N-Naruto! This is so embarrassing" Hikari said as she held the sheet of the bed the two were sharing to her mouth. It being the only thing covering her as she lay before him. "If it's to much my dear, then we can stop. Waiting a life time to embrace you like this would only be a small obstetrical for our love" the blond told her as he caressed her cheek, and gazes into her emerald orbs with his deep oceanic blue eyes, illuminated only by the light of the moon.

"No, I'd love nothing more than to be yours, body and soul in this moment" Hikari spoke as she placed her hand over his. "Please, take me" she whispered to her love. And with out further promoting, Naruto passionately locked lips with her as his hands roamed over her body.

Hikari fantasy mode end

"I think we lost her" Midori said waving her hand in front of her mothers face. "Okay, so we should use protection, I understand that! But this Hokage can't be that bad?" Mia asked. "If she found out that Naruto was having a kid, he'd be hospitalize at the very least" Kurama told them. "Fine, I'll help yo teach them. But only to avoid treating Naruto's injures for if he was that stupid!" Sakura gave in and started her explanation.

End flashback

"Now Tsunade, there's no reason to scare them like that. After all we came here to relax and see the village" Ms. Smith told her. "I couldn't resist, it's not like I'll ever have this chance again" Tsunade nonchalantly said. "Anyway, as the Hokage, I welcome you to Konoha! Now are you going to just stand out here, or are you going to come inside?" Tsunade asked them.

"You all can do that, I'm going to see how the village has changes since I was last here" Kurama said as she walked towards the gate. "But don't you need our dear sir to accompany you outside the house?" Mero asked. "Look around, we're not in Japan anymore. There's no rules saying that here" the biju said as she walk past the gate.

"tis this true master Smith?" Cerea asked. "Well the extraspecies only pertains to Japan, so yeah, she's right" Ms. Smith said. "Then if thy doesn't mind, I would like to see the village Master grew up in before discussing anything" Cerea directed her statement towards Tsunade. "Sure go ahead, I don't mind talking later. I've already taken the day off anyway. You all can go site seeing to your harts content" Tsunade told them.

"Oh miss Sakura, could you give me a tour of the village?" Mero asked her fellow pinket. "Uh, sure, but why do you want me to show you?" Sakura asked. "It's just that, I want to hear more about your tragic love while seeing the village" Mero told her, much to her dismay. At hearing this, it took all of Naruto's will power to keep from bursting out in a fit of laughter. "Is something funny!" Sakura asked her fellow member of team 7, while in the process of raising her fist. "Ah wait! Sakura I can explain!" the blond yelled as he prepared for the punch. However that punch never came due to Sakura being unable to go through with it after feeling Cerea and Mia's killing intent. "Gah, never mind! Lets go Mero!" Sakura said pushing the mermaid along with a small twitch in her eye.

"Come on Darling! I want you to show me around!" Mia said dragging the blond of the property. 'Now's my chance to have some alone time with MY Darling' was the thought going through her head as she did so. "I'll be back later" Cerea said walking out the gate shortly after Mia and Naruto. "I think the rest of us should unpack first. It shouldn't take to long" Naomi said taking her stuff inside, followed by most of though still there. "Hey mom, me, Papi, and Suu are going to explore the village okay?" Midori said. "Sure thing dear, just stay out of trouble" Hikari told her, and with a "I will" the three left.

"I don't know what you were talking about Jiraiya. They all seem perfectly normal to me" Tsunade told her friend. "Ha well see if you're still saying that after they have fun around the village" was the white haired sages reply as he entered the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Managed to finish the chapter faster than I thought (lets hope I can do the same for the other chapters). Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Mia slow down! I'll give you a tour so stop dragging me!" Naruto told the red haired girl. "Oh, sorry Darling! I'm just so excited to see your home!" Mia said after she stopped to let the blond go. "I know how you feel, it's been years since I've seen the village" Naruto said as he started to reminisce about his past. 'What's even better is the fact that no one is around to get in the way of our love time!' Mia thought as she watched her Darling, and then "You two sure were in a hurry" Dopple said from behind the blond.

"Huh? Oh Dopple you coming with us?" the blond asked the shape-shifter as he looked over his shoulder. "I figured why not. So where are we going?" Dopple asked. "I was just thinking about that. Mia is there anything you want to, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see the lamia curled into a ball on the ground. 'Whyyyy!?' Mia asked herself as she bit her shirt with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"So you want to take us to a ramen stand? Shouldn't food wait until later in the tour?" Dopple asked as she waked next to the blond. "Normally I'd agree with you, but Ichiraku ramen is the best in the world and I haven't eaten any since I left the village!" Naruto told them with some drool coming out of his mouth just at the thought of Ichiraku ramen. "You must really like their ramen. Oh I know, I'll ask them if they can teach me to make it! Then I can make it for you when ever you want!" Mia excitedly suggested. "It wouldn't hurt to ask" Naruto told her, and then thought to himself 'I have to remember to warn the others when we get back'.

"Is that the place you were talking about?" Dopple asked pointing at the ramen stand. "Yep that's it! Come on I'll introduce you to Ayame and the old man!" the blond said running up the the raman stand. "Hey old man, Ayame guess who's back!" Naruto said as he pushed the blinds out of his way and entered. "Naruto you're back!" Ayame nearly yelled as she brought the blond into a hug over the counter. "You better tell me everything, got it?!" Ayame told her blond friend as she continued the embrace him.

"Aren't you two close" Mia commented as she eyed the brunet. "And who's this, one of the girls you're marrying?" Ayame asked as she let go of the blond to inspect the other girl. "Yeah this is Mia, and this-" Naruto introduced the lamia and then pointed the the shape-shifter now sitting next to him "-is Dopple". "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Ayame" the ramen waitress introduced herself.

"Figured you'd be stopping by on this visit of yours. So what would you three be having?" Teuchi asked the group. "I'll have a miso" Naruto said followed by Mia, "I'll have the same" and finally Dopple "Might as well have what their having". "Coming right up!" Teuchi said as he started the pots going. "So you're going to be a married man eh Naruto? I'll be honest, I didn't think it would happen so soon! I hope we get an invention!" the ramen chef told the group. "Of course you and Ayame will be invited, I've known you guys since I was just a kid!" the blond told them.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about wedding plans! All the decorating, inventions will have to be sent out, not to mention-" Mia started excitedly started before Naruto cut her off. "Mia calm down, the wedding doesn't need to be planed out right now. We should just focus on our relationship for now, so no need to start worrying about it" Naruto told her. "Oh right hahaha! I guess it just surprised me that I never thought about what our wedding would be like!" Mia said as a blush started forming on her cheeks. "Crowded! I mean really, considering how many girls you're going to marry and how important this is for the Extraspecies exchange program, it definitely going to be big!" Dopple said after listening to them talk.

"Well you got that right! I nearly had a heart attack when we heard you got put in the CRA! You knew you were part of a powerful clan?" Teuchi said as he placed their orders in front of them. "Yeah I was completely surprised when I found out!" Naruto said right before he started to eat. "And you should've seen Ayame, I couldn't tell if she was happy for you or upset that she wasn't one of the girls we were hearing about!" Teuchi told them. "Father, don't say stuff like that!" Ayame yelled as her whole face turned a bright red.

"Oh, is that so?!" Dopple asked with a mischievous spark in her eye, right before turning it to Ayame and moving closer to the blond. "Oh Naruto please add me to your harem! I'd do anything for you! An-y-thing" Dopple said as she pressed her body into his, and whispered the last word into his ear but loud enough for the others to hear. This resulted in Naruto nearly choking on his ramen, Mia and Ayame screaming "What are you doing!", and Teuchi bursting out in laughter.

"Thanks for the ramen" Naruto said as the group left. "So, where to now?" Dopple asked as she walked with her hands behind her head. "Well I was thinking we could-" Naruto started before hearing a familiar voice in the distance "Papi pull up!". "Was that Konohamaru?" Naruto asked no one in-particular, after seeing the scarf wearing boy and his blue haired fiance crash into the ground behind a few buildings. "What is Papi doing?" Mia asked trying to decide whether she should be surprised or not.

"Apparently she, along with a slime and fox girl, are helping Konohamaru's team catch Tora. Well that's what I've heard anyway" a silver haired man with one eye covered casually said as he read his favourite orange book. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, still reading Ero-sennin's book I see!" the blond teen said to his old sensei. "It's a good book. Anyway I thought I'd see how my student was doing. You must have quite the story to tell, with you getting engaged and all, I must say I'm surprised" Kakashi said as her looked away from his book to his blond student.

"Why is everyone so surprised that I'm getting married?!" Naruto complained, to which Mia agreed, "Yeah why are people so surprised! Any girl would kill to have someone as wonderful as my Darling!". "Well Naruto was never that popular with girls. But looking past some of the 'problems' most of them saw, I could see why you'd say that. Of course it might also have to do with the circumstances behind how you met" Kakashi said hinting at the fact that all of the girls he was going to marry were from a different world entirely.

"Mr. mask here does have a point. If I hadn't meet blonde here personally, I would've called anyone who told me about all of this parallel world crap a complete nut job" Dopple added. "Oh right, guess I'm just so use to it that I forgot that it'd be weird" Naruto admitted. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I've noticed more people staring than normal" Mia said as she looked around them at the passer-byes, some of witch were blushing due to Dopple's choice in clothes, or lack of clothes.

"So what, it's not like people don't stare back in our world" Dopple pointed out with her arms crossed. "Most of the shinobi don't have a problem with you being here, so long as you don't try anything. So you don't have anything to worry about" Kakashi told them as he eye smiled. "Really I thought they'd be more um, bothered by us being here. Since they treated Darling so badly over his connection to Kurama" Mia pointed out. "That may be true for some, but most shinobi have seen their fair share of oddities. I myself have a few stories I could tell. As for Kurama, you have to understand that she did pose a large threat to the village-" "But it wasn't her fault!" Mia interrupted, sure she didn't always get along whit the biju but she wasn't going to let her be faultlessly accused. "True, but that's information we only got recently, after she stopped trying to kill Naruto for her freedom. And regardless of how you feel about it, many weren't able to seperat Kurama from Naruto which resulted in many fearing him" Kakashi explained.

"But that's not right!" Mia all but yelled. "Mia, it's fine" Naruto said putting his arm on her shoulder. "I came out of it alright didn't I?" Naruto asked trying to calm her down. "Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have some errands to take care of, and I don't want to be late" Kakashi said as he left in a whirlwind of leafs, hearing Naruto call him I liar right before disappearing.

After showing Mia and Dopple around for a while

"Wait you're telling me, that you painted the mountain, in proud daylight, while wearing bright orange Hahahahaha!?" Dopple said before bursting out in a fit of laughter, after hearing the blonds story. "Haha, I agree with Dopple, that's hilarious!" Mia said. "I wish I had taken a picture before I had to wash it off" the blond told them. "One of these day's you and I have to go one a prancing spree!" Dopple told him as she whipped a tear from her eye due to laughing so hard. "I can agree to that!" Naruto told her.

"Naruto!" three heard as their laughter died down. When they turned to the voice they saw two people, who if you didn't know better looked related, wearing green spandex with orange leg-warmers, bowl hair cuts, and thick eyebrows. "Lee Guy-sensei! How are you doing?!" Naruto greeted as the two stopped in front of them. "Splendid my boy, and before I forget I'd like to congratulate you on your engagement!" Guy told him. "Yes tis truly wonderful that you have such a youthful spirit!" Lee told his blond friend. "Yes, and speaking of youthful spirits, your girlfriend also has such youthful energy!" Guy said.

"Thanks guys I appreciate... wait girlfriend?" Naruto asked a bit confused. "They would be referring to me, Master!" Naruto heard Carea's voice, but didn't believe his eyes when he saw her as his mouth nearly hit the floor, expressions that both Mia and Dopple shared. With out a doubt it was Cerea standing there, but instead of her usual clothes the centaur wore the same green clothes as Lee and Guy albeit cut at the waist so that she could fit into it, with wrapping around her lower arms and waist, and similar leg-warmers.

"Centorea what are you wearing?!" Mia asked being the first to overcome her shock. "Hm? Oh yes thou are surprised by my appearance. Master Guy assures my that these clothes will increase thy growth during training! Wearing this outfit tis of no concern if it means becoming strong enough to protect thy Master!" Cerea said with conviction. "Right! Already Centoria's strength has increased!" Lee said. "That's correct, Centorea has plenty of potential just waiting to be realized! I would ask you to join us, but we only have one lap left to finish and you seem preoccupied! Now let us continue!" Guy said as he started running again followed by Lee. "I shall see you shortly, Master!" Carea said before taking off after them.

"... Am I the only one who wants to know what her day was like, or are you two curios too?" Naruto slowly asked, receiving two silent nods for answers.

"I think it's time we headed back, what do you two think?" Naruto asked as he turned to the two girls. "I think you're right" Mia said as see looked at how low the sun was in the sky.

The trio was halfway back to the house when they heard Mero call out to them. "Miss Mia, miss Dopple, Dear Sir are you heading home as well?!" the mermaid said as her fellow pinket pushed her forward, along with a dark haired girl wearing a purple jacket trying to hide behind Sakura. "Mero Sakura! Huh? Hey is that you Hinata?!" the blond asked. After Mero whispered something to the Hyuuga, Sakura pushed the girl up to the blond. "Miss Hinata has something she'd like to tell you" Mero informed him.

"That so? Well I'm all ears, so tell me what you want to say!" Naruto said with his usual big smile. "Oh, um... well y-you see, I uh. S-si-since we first, What I'm t-trying to say is, I l-lo" Hinata tried to say, the whole time becoming redder and redder due to embarrassment, until she finally fainted being caught by Sakura. "Ah, Hinata! Is she okay?!" Naruto asked worried for the girl. "She'll be fine" Sakura informed her blond friend. "Oh dear, it seems we'll have to work on that" Mero said. "We're not far from the house, so I'll take her there to rest up" Sakura said as she placed the girl on her back, having Naruto push Mero.

Naruto's house

"I'm f-fine now, I can walk on my own" Hinata said as she got off of Sakura's back at the gate. "Might as well come in since you're here" Dopple said as she walked past everyone towards the house. She was shortly followed by everyone else, save Naruto. "Darling aren't you coming in?" Mia asked the blond. "I'll be in in a minute" the blond told her, and with that the lamia went inside with the others.

"You know you don't have to wait for me, right?" Kurama asked jumping down next to him from a near by building. "I know, I just felt like it" the blond told the fox. "So how was your day?" Naruto asked turning his gaze to her. "Better than the last time I was in Konoha" She told him. "Now, are we going to just stand out here for the rest of the day, or are we going to join the others inside?" Kurama asked stopping in the gate as she looked over her shoulder at him. His response was to walk towards the house with her. Once inside they were greeted by the blonds all of the blonds friends who were in the village. 'It's great to be home' Naruto thought to himself as he joined the party.


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally finished the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"So what are we going to do?" Papi asked as her, Suu, and Midori were walking down the street. "Don't know, but I'm sure we'll find something!" Midori told her friends. Just after the blond said this a cat wearing a red bow ran between her legs. "I wonder why it's in such a hurry?" Midori asked. "Look out!" a boy with a wearing a long blue scarf yelled right before slamming into Midori.

"Ah Konohamaru, watch where you're going!" a girl with oddly styled orange hair yelled at her friend, as she and an other boy ran up to them. "Sorry, I was watching the cat and didn't..." Konohamaru trailed off after seeing the girl under him. 'wow she's, pretty' the scarf wearing boy thought with a small blush. "Um, can we get up now?" Midori asked breaking him out of his trance. "Ah of course, so sorry for running into you haha!" Konohamaru said quickly getting up with a nervous laugh.

"Why were you chasing a cat?" Papi asked drawing the kids attention to her. "Uh, we were chasing it for a mission" the boy with glasses said. "Mission? Does that mean you're shinobi like dad!" Midori asked excitedly. "Who's your dad?" the orange haired girl asked. "His names Naruto, do you know him?!" Midori answered and then asked. "... Naruto's your dad?!" all three asked after letting the information sink in. "Yes Husband is Midori's dad, didn't you hear her?" Papi asked. "Husband?! Wait, does that mean the rumors are true? Naruto's getting married!" the orange haired girl asked in excitement.

"That's right! Dad's going to marry a bunch of girls that like him!" Midori answered. "Um, guys, shouldn't we be chasing Torra?" Undon asked his team mates. "Ah! The cat! Sorry guys, but we kinda have to bring Tora back to her owner, so we can't stay long!" Konohamaru said and was about to run off when Midori spoke up. "We can help if you want" the blond said.

"You can?" Moegi asked. "Of course! I have a good sense of smell, so I can track down the cat" Midori said. "Really? That's assume!" Konohamaru said. "Well, what are we waiting for? If we take too long Ebisu-sensei will get upset" Moegi said as the blond started sniffing the area.

"This way!" the blond cheered after a moment, and took of in that direction.

"And you're sure it went this way?!" Moegi asked as her, Undo, and Konohamaru ran beside her, with Papi flying above them with Suu on her back. "I've never doubted my nose before!" Midori said as she continued down the street, swerving in and out of crowds. "There it is!" Konohamaru yelled as he spotted the cat up ahead. "Don't let it get away!" Undon said as the chase started.

"Papi, can you keep an eye on it?!" Moegi asked the harpy as they ran. "Papi can do that!" the feathered girl said as she flew up to get a better view. "Undon, cut it off and head it down that ally!" Konohamaru ordered. "On it!" the glasses wearing boy said channelling chakra to his legs for a short sprint. Torra, seeing no other way around them darted into the ally, leading to a dead end.

"No where to run now!" Konohamaru told the cat as he, Moegi, Undon, and Midori crept up on the cat. "See, I told you my nose would work!" Midori told them, as Papi flew down to hover over them. This, however gave Torra an idea. The cat leaped onto a window seal knocking a flower pot of, then onto Papi's head and up onto the roof. This causing the flower pot to land on Midori's face, and for Papi and Suu to crash into the three shinobi.

"Owowowowowowo!" Midori repeated over and over as she rolled around while holding her nose, as the others struggled to free themselves from Suu.

After everyone got out of Suu

"There! That should do" Midori said as she finished putting the bandage on Midori's nose. "Ahhh, I can't smell a thing now!" Midori complained as she lightly rubbed her nose. "I bet that cat did it on propose!" Konohamaru said, clearly angry that they were beaten by this cat.

"How are we suppose to catch Torra if it keeps find a way to get around us?" Undon asked. "We can't just give up! What would Naruto think of us if we did?!" Konohamaru told asked his friends. "You're right. Giving up isn't an option, but we still need to figure out a way to catch Torra" Moegi told him.

"That cat is mean! Getting everyone stuck in Suu like that!" Papi exclaimed, as she helped Suu get a few things out of her that she picked up in the crash. "That's it!" Undon excitedly said. "What do you mean?" Midori asked the boy. "Well, I was thinking, if we could get stuck in Suu so easily then we should use Suu's abilities to trap Torra in her. That way Torra wont be able to run off" Undon explained his idea.

"That sounds great!" Konohamaru nearly yelled. "What do you think Suu, want to catch the cat?" Papi asked the slime, who nodded in approval. "Then it's settled! Now we just have to find Torra!" Konohamaru said.

Ten minutes later

"Papi, any sing of Torra?" Moegi asked over the radio. "Not yet! This place is pretty big, it might take Papi some time before, there it is!" Papi was saying, until she saw the cat resting in a tree. "good, stay there we'll come to you" Moegi told the harpy.

"Papi's located Torra, lets move out" Moegi informed the others. "I can't wait to catch that cat and get this mission over with" Konohamaru said as the group made their way to Papi.

"How did it spot us?!" Konohamaru asked as they were once again in pursuit of Torra. "I don't know! What I do know id that I don't want to loss it!" Moegi said as she ran on top of a wall after Torra.

"I got ya" Midori said, jumping onto the wall in front of Torra. Only to have the cat slip through her legs as she tried to catch it. "Look out!" Moegi yelled nearly hitting the fox girl. Unfortunately the near collision caused Midori to loss her balance, so Moegi grabbed a hold of her only to be pulled down with her.

"Moegi and Midori are down" Undon told his scarf wearing friend. "They'll be fine! We gotta make sure we don't lose Torra!" Konohamaru told him. Though to both of the boys relief, Papi flew down to help corner Torra.

"No sudden moves" Konohamaru told them as he, Undon, and Papi backed the cat into a corner. "Suu, now!" Konohamaru yelled, alerting the slime to strike as she jumped down from the roof onto the cat, much to Torra's surprise.

"Alright! We got it!" Konohamaru cheered as he saw all but Torra's head and front right paw stuck inside Suu. "Yeah, Suu did it!" Papi also cheered. "No getting away this time" Undon added. Unfortinatly for them, this is where Torra noticed a water valve with in arms reach. As soon as Torra turned the valve a torrent of water came pouring out of the fauset directly behind Suu.

"Why us?" Konohamaru asked as he saw the water headed for them, which knocked him, Undon, and Papi over, and aloud Torra to escape the now water filled Suu.

"What happened?" Moegi asked with a small twitch in her eye, as she and Midori came upon the now drenched group of people.

"I've had it with that cat!" Konohamaru yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Papi, can you carry me while you fly?" Konohamaru asked the girl. "Of course Papi can" Papi responded. "What are you doing now?" Moegi asked. "If we can't catch Torra on the ground, then we'll take the battle to the sky! I'm going to have Papi fly me around and then grab Torra when we spot it!" Konohamaru answered. 'Why do I get the feeling that's a bad idea?' Moegi asked herself as she saw Papi grab Konohamaru's shoulders with her feet and start to lift the boy. "You guys stay with Suu while she pulls herself together" Konohamaru said before Papi took off with him.

"No way we're going to fail this time!" Konohamaru said as he and Papi searched for Torra. "Is this how your missions usually are?" Papi asked the boy. "Na, usually they're something boring, like painting a fence or walking dogs. We've even had to catch cats before, but this one is near imposable to catch!" Konohamaru answered.

"There it is!" Papi said looking at the cat walking across a roof. "Okay, Time to finish this! Go straight for it Papi!" Konohamaru told her, just before the bird girl dove for the cat. However, Torra noticed their shadow approaching and took off before they reached her.

"Damn! Don't let it get away!" Konohamaru said. "Right!" Papi replied as she took off after Torra as fast as she could. Papi, despite being faster than Torra, couldn't reach the cat due to the animal weaving in and out of tight spaces. Eventually Torra made her way down to the street, hoping to use the crowd to her advantage.

"Papi don't let it out of your sight!" Konohamaru told her as they flew just above the crowd. Torra, in an attempt to loss them turned down an ally that led to a wooden fence with a small hole in it. Papi seeing this simply shot upwards to avoid crashing, nearly slamming her passenger into the wall. "Careful Papi, you nearly flattened me!" the boy told her. "Sorry, Papi isn't use to flying super fast like this" the blue haired girl apologized with some heavy breathing.

"I'll be back" Ayame said to her father as she left the ramen stand with the take-out she was delivering. "The lunch rush is all but over, so don't feel rushed to get back" Teuchi told his daughter. It was at this moment that Torra ran past the ramen waitress. "A cat? Wonder what it's doing" Ayame asked herself. Then Papi and Konohamaru flew over her, whipping her hair around from the speed. "Sorry 'bout that Ayame!" Konohamaru apologized as the two sped off.

"Looks like Konohamaru is having fun. And considering how the girl looked, I'd say she came here with Naruto" Teuchi said, having seen what happened. "Yeah, he's going to have to introduce us to all of his girlfriends on of these days. Huh? Where'd my bandanna?" the brunet said, noticing her white bandanna missing.

"Okay Papi, just a little more! Huh, why are you going up?" Konohamaru asked, noticing they where above the buildings. "Papi can't see!" Papi told him, having somehow getting her eyes covered by Ayame's bandanna. "Then slow down so we can remove it!" the boy reasoned. "Papi will land then!" the blue haired girl said before heading for the ground. See as the girl hadn't really slown down at all Konohamaru did the only thing he could in this situation, freak out. "Papi pull up!" Konohamaru yelled right before the two crashed.

"Owowow, Papi, you okay?" Konohamaru asked as the dust cloud cleared. "Papi is okay, mostly" Papi responded as she rubbed her head. "Now that you two have that out of the way, mind getting off of me" a feminine voice said from under the boy. 'That voice, please tell me we did hit who I think we hit' Konohamaru thought to himself, before looking down to see exactly who he didn't want to.

"So, are you going to get off me or not?" Hanabi Huuga asked, clearly annoyed with the whole situation. "Ah, sorry sorry!" Konohamaru said, quickly getting off the girl. "What are you even doing?" the Huuga asked as she stood up. "Well you see" Konohamaru started, think of how best to avoid pissing off the second in line for the head off the Huuga clan.

"We're trying to catch a cat!" Papi told her. "A cat?" the brunet asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, but it keeps getting away!" Midori said from behind them as her and the others ran up to them. "You failed to catch Torra, didn't you?" Moegi asked, already knowing the answer. "Hey, it's not my fault! That dumb cats clearly done this before!" Konohamaru defended.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Hanabi asked aloud. "What was that?" the scarf wearing boy asked. "What I mean is, despite being the grandson of a kage, you lack any real skills. The only justu you know, that isn't taught in the academy, is that ridiculous transformation that Naruto taught you before he left" the brunet explained. "I do too have skill, and Naruto's jutsu isn't ridiculous!" Konohamaru argued. "It wouldn't be so bad if you at least tried to learn some more jutsu. The oiroke no justu that Naruto created is at best a situational technique. Besides, you're from a prominent clan, so there's no reason for you to not learn more techniques" Hanabi reasoned

"Fine! If you're so confident that you're better, you try to catch Torra!" Konohamaru challenged the Huuga. "I guess I can take a few minutes out of my day to prove I'm right" Hanabi said, accepting the challenge.

Five minutes later

"Told you it wasn't so easy" Konohamaru smugly said to the Huuga, who was laying in the middle of the street after Torra managed to set off a paper bomb near her. "Shut. Up." the brunet said, clearly not wanting to hear it. "There is no way, that catching that cat is a gennin level mission" the Huuga said, pissed that the cat got the best of her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Undon asked. "Yeah, we tried catching Torra the usual way, we used Midori's sense of smell, Suu's ability to trap things in her slime, Papi's flying to keep up with the cat, and now Hanabi's tried. At this rate, we'll never complete the mission" Moegi commented.

After a few moments of thinking, Midori came up with an idea after noticing someone in the distance. "I know just the person that can help us!" Midori said as she started walking to said person. "Really, who?" Moegi asked the blond. "Come on, I'll introduce you!" was Midori's response.

Some time later

"You really think this will work?" Undon asked, as he, Konohamaru, Moegi, Hanabi, and Midori we're chasing Torra. "Completely! I don't know anyone that's better at trapping people!" Midori answered. "I don't care how skilled this woman is. The sooner I see that cat loss, the sooner I'll be satisfied" Hanabi said, having taken this personal.

"Focus guys! The traps coming up!" Konohamaru said as the croup maneuvered Torra down an ally way.

"You think it worked?" Moegi asked as her and everyone else stopped at the alleys entrance. "Of course it worked, I've been using my thread to capture prey since I was a little girl" Rachnee said as she walked out of the shadows holding a completely cocooned Torra, leaving only the cats head not bound, by a thread.

"Thanks Rachnee!" Midori said as she tackled the arachne with a hug. "No problem. Though I don't understand how you guys were having such a problem catching it. It was rather boring if you ask me" Rachnee said before walking over to Zombina, Anko, and Kurinai. "Now if you excuse me, these two have offered to show me and Zombina around" Rachnee told them before their group started walking off.

"Now we can finally complete the mission" Undon said relieved, getting a universal agreement from the others. "I'd like to spend more time with you, but we should get back home before my mom gets worried" Midori informed them. "Well it was nice meeting you" Moegi said. "Yeah, we'll have to hang out agai-" Konohamaru was saying when the blond gave him a hug.

"Of course, I'm already looking forward to it!" Midori said, before letting go and heading back home with Papi and Suu.

"What's with you?" Hanabi asked Konohamaru, who was blushing up a storm. "N-nothing! I don't know what you're talking about! Hey we should get Torra to the tower before something happens!" the boy nervously said, trying to change the subject and taking off for the tower. "Whatever, it doesn't concern me" Hanabi said as Moegi and Undon took off after their friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**I live! Wow did not expect to take this long at all. I started working on the chapter about Sakura, Mero, and Hinata, but got sidetracked by work around the house. By the time I got back to working on the story I'd lost how I was going to write the chapter. So after struggling with it for a while, I decided to write Cerea's chapter and work on Mero's later. Hope you all don't mind, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

'Tis wonderus to walk around without needing Master with me every step' Cerea thought as she walked around the village. 'Not that our morning jogs are not enjoyable. Especial since he can keep up with me' Cerea thought to herself, as she watched the shinobi perform their tasks. 'Quite easily in fact. I don't think Master has ever winded himself, even when I run at top speed' Cerea concluded.

'Come to think of it, Master is more agile, stronger, stamina I've never seen in anyone else, and has access to his chakra and jutsu' Cerea thought as she came to a stop with a somewhat worried look. 'The only thing I can do better then Master is wield a sword. How am I suppose to protect my Master if I am not even his equal?!' Cerea freaked out, gaining weird looks from those around her.

"I must not give up! I simply need to increase my training, and become his equal!" Cerea yelled, surprising those around her. "This being a village based around training worriers, I can not imagine a better place to start!" the centaur told herself as she continued her stroll, looking for something to assist her training.

Some time later

"Perhaps a new sword will help? The one I have is but a practice sword" Cerea said as she stood in front of a weapons and wears shop.

Once she entered the shop, thankful that the door was wide enough for her, she made her way over to the swords. 'Such quality! These are truly the blades that a worrier would be proud of' Cerea thought to herself as she held a katana. "They don't seem to have a large selection of broadswords" Cerea commented, unaware of the man coming up behind her.

"I'm sorry miss, but this shop is for shinobi only" the man said in a very deep, monotone voice. Quickly turning around, Cerea saw a large man, taller than her, with short brown hair, piercing black eyes, and a scar starting from below his right eye and stopping at his collar bone. "Oh! I-I did not know, please forgi-" Cerea was saying when a brunet with her hair done in a chines style set of buns came up to her.

"There you are. What did I tell you about wandering off when we got her?" the brunet asked Cerea, then turned to the man. "Sorry about that, she came here with me" the girl told him. After staring at the two of them for a moment, the man told them to ask him if the had any problems.

Cerea let out a breath of relief, then turned to the brunet and said, "Thank you miss...". "Tenten, and don't mention it" Tenten told her. "Might I ask why you helped me?" Cerea asked. "Figured you needed help. That, and you're a friend of Naruto's" Tenten informed her. "You know my Master?" Cerea asked. "Never thought I'd hear someone call him master, but yeah. Now, do you need any help? I am a weapons expert" Tenten offered.

"Would be very much appreciated. I am looking for a broadsword, but most of the blades in the store are light weight swords like katana. Tis not that I can not wield one, tis simply that I am use to a heavier sword, and... how did you know I have a relationship with Master?" Cerea started describing the kind of sword she was looking for when this little fact popped up in her mind.

"Come on, the moment people heard Naruto was getting married, was the moment everyone wanted as much info in the like girl, or girls in this case. And I'd say you fit the rumors quite a bit" Tenten answered, motioning to Cerea's lower half. "Oh, right" Cerea said, now somewhat flustered.

After finding a sword that fit Cerea's needs

"So, you want to get stronger so you can protect Naruto. Sounds like a good reason to increase your training" Tenten said as they left the store. "Indeed, a centaur devotes their lives to serving their master!" Cerea proudly proclaimed. "The only problem, is that I do not believe I am good enough to serve my Master as I am now" Cerea said becoming depressed.

"Don't say that. Naruto's not the type of guy to care about that" Tenten said trying to cheer the blond up, but backfired. 'Maybe I worded that wrong' Tenten thought. "Well, if you want to increase your training, I could try to get Guy-sensei to train you" Tenten offered. "Guy-sensei?" Cerea asked. "Yeah, he's the villages top taijutsu expert!" the brunet said. "If he can improve my training, than I will take on any challenge he can give my!" Cerea proclaimed with passion.

Training ground

"So you wish to under go my training?!" Guy asked after listening to Tenten and Cerea. "Yes, if I can become strong enough to serve my Master by training under you, than there's nothing I won't do!" Cerea said. "Such youthful passion! Centoria, prepare yourself for the most rigorous training of your life!" Guy told her as he gave her a thumbs up.

"She's on of Naruto's fiances?" Neji asked his fellow brunet. "Yeah, she's a bit odd but who do we know that isn't" Tenten answered, as Guy and Lee went on about the kind of training Cerea would receive.

"Now, considering how your body is, we'll have to adjust the training accordingly! But first-" Guy said as he pulled out a spare green jump suit. "I'll need you to put this on!" Guy said handing her the clothes. 'Does he just hand thous out to anyone he trains?' Tenten and Neji both thought, as they pictured the pair they had that were gathering dust in their closets.

"Tis not that I mean to be disrespectful, but why is it necessary to wear this?" Cerea asked as she skeptically looked at the clothes in her hands. 'Does it have to be green?' the blond wondered. "Not to worry, asking questions is perfectly fine! As for the answer, that's quite simple. It's the perfect training outfit! It allows the perfect amount of moment while moving and enough air to pass through to cool you off as you train!" Guy informed her.

'No way she's going to fall for that' Tenten and Neji thought. "Such a fabric truly does sound wounderus!" Cerea said as she looked at the suit with amazement. 'She fell for it!' the two thought in shock. "That's the spirit!" Lee told her. "Yes, with such youthful passion I'm sure you'll go far!" Guy told her.

"Does thou have one that can fit me?" Cerea asked, pointing out the bottom half of the jump suit. "How foolish of me!" Guy said, seeing the problem. "I got it!" He said after a moment of thought. Taking out a kunai, Guy cut off the bottom part of the cloths. "Brilliant Guy-sensei!" Lee praised his sensei.

After changing her clothes

"Tis a bit tight, but it will do" Cerea said as she finished wrapping bandages around her arms. "Excellent! Now, you said you use a sword and a bow most of the time?" Guy asked. "That would be correct" Cerea told him.

"Wonderful, let use start with archery then! Tenten!" Guy said looking at the weapons mistress. "Right!" Tenten said as she unraveled her scroll. Cerea watched as the girl summoned forth a bow and arrows from the scroll. "Here you go" Tenten said as she handed them to the centaur.

"Perfect, what will my target be?" Cerea asked the green clad man. "Your target will be Negi!" Guy said pointing at the Hyuuga prodigy. After a moment of silence, "Thou wants me to shoot at him?! What about his safety" Cerea yelled, understandably worried. "That's only a concern if you can hit me" the Hyuuga told her. "Are thou saying I am a poor shoot?!" Cerea nearly yelled. "What I'm saying is that you won't be able to hit me" Negi told her, as he sidestepped to avoid an arrow.

"Do not look down on a centaurs skills as a worrier!" Cerea told him as she readied an other arrow. "Hm, then prove me wrong" Negi said before jumping out of the path of her arrows.

An hour latter

'He is quite good at avoiding my arrows' Cerea thought as she observed the pail eyed teen. "Is that all you can do? You have yet to even scratch me" Negi told her. "Why you!" Cerea yelled as she sent an other volley of arrows at him.

"She has great aim" Tenten said as her, Lee, and Guy watched them. "Even with Negi provoking her, her aim hasn't been affected" Guy pointed out. "I think they've been at it long enough. On to swordsmanship!" Guy announced, not that Cerea and Neji heard.

After telling Cerea they were moving on to swords

"Tis an excellent opportunity to test my new sword" Cerea said as she gave the blade a few swings. "Hope you know how to use that" Tenten told her. "Of course I know how to wield a sword!" the centaur said to the brunet. "Good, because I don't want you to get hurt, to badly" Tenten said as she quickly unraveled her scroll an sent a barrage of weapons at the blond.

"I can see why thy is considered a weapons expert" Cerea said after she deflected most of the weapons, only getting a few nicks. "Thanks, and I'm impressed that you deflected my attack" Tenten informed her as she held her open scroll. 'Guess I don't need to hold back so much' Tenten thought as she waited for Cerea to make her move.

Cerea, deciding to take action, used her broadsword catch a sycle at her hooves and sent it back at Tenten. Seeing this, Tenten summoned a short sword to deflect it, only to have to block Cerea's strike immediately after doing so. 'Definitely shouldn't hold back as much!' Tenten thought as Cerea quickly over powered her and sent her sliding back with a large chip taken out of her sword.

"Thou may have the advantage of speed and agility, but tis clear that I surpass you in strength" Cerea said as she took her stance, holding her sword out towards Tenten. 'Note to self, avoid getting close to her. And next time, bring more weapons' Tenten thought as she mentally kicked herself for bringing her smaller practice weapons scroll.

One empty weapon scroll latter

"I have not had a spar so taxing in a long time!" Cerea happily said as she breathed heavier than usual, with a healthy layer of sweet covering her. "Remind me again why you think you're not strong enough" Tenten said to the blond as she nursed her cuts and bruises.

"Now that your spar is over, I think we should end today's training with a few laps around the village!" Guy informed her. "Yes master Guy!" Cerea said, thrilled that her strength will increase under the green clad shinobis training.

"You guys go ahead. I have to clean up my weapons" Tenten informed them. "And I have thing to attend too. So I'll be taking my leave" Negi said as he started walking off.

"Very well! Since Centoria is new to our training, we'll lower our number of laps to 50! Let's go!" Guy said as he took off with Lee and Cerea following him. '50 laps sound reaso... 50 laps!? How many do they normally run?!' Cerea thought as she followed the two shinobi.

49 laps later

'Almost finished' Cerea thought with relief, as she hid her fatigue from Guy and Lee. "Isn't that Naruto?!" Lee asked, getting the other twos attention. "Yes, that would be Master with Mia an Dopple" Cerea answered. "Well then, let us greet our youthful friend!" Guy said as he and Lee sped off towards the blond. 'They were not even running at full speed!' Cerea screamed inside her head.

"Thanks guys I appreciate... wait girlfriend?" Cerea heard Naruto ask when she caught up. "They would be referring to me, Master!" Cerea informed him. Then to her surprise, Naruto, Mia, and Dopple just started staring at her. 'Why are they?' Cerea asked herself, when Mia answered with her own question. "Centoria what are you wearing?!" Mia asked her.

"Hm? Oh yes thou are surprised by my appearance. Master Guy assures my that these clothes will increase thy growth during training! Wearing this outfit tis of no concern if it means becoming strong enough to protect thy Master!" Cerea explained. "Right! Already Centoria's strength has increased!" Lee said. "That's correct, Centorea has plenty of potential just waiting to be realized! I would ask you to join us, but we only have one lap left to finish and you seem preoccupied! Now let us continue!" Guy said as he started running again followed by Lee. "I shall see you shortly, Master!" Carea said before taking off after them.

'So long as I have my Master to protect, I shall not give up on becoming stronger!' Carea thought with conviction as she made her way back to the house after parting with Guy and Lee. 'I am truly fortunate to have found someone like master Guy to assist in my training. Now nothing will stop me from protecting Master' Carea thought as she imagined herself and Naruto fighting side by side.

Which quickly turned into her picturing them simply spending time together, then going on a date, getting married, having kids, before she shook the thoughts out of her head. "To have such thoughts. Tis not proper to think that way about my Master!" Carea scolded herself as she sported a massive blush.


	19. Chapter 19

**Finished the Sakura, Mero, and Hinata chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Stupid Naruto. Why'd he have to be such an idiot?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she pushed Mero down the street. "Miss Sakura, you seem to have a, unique, relationship my dear sir" Mero mentioned. "Huh, oh yes, well, it's somewhat complicated" Sakura told her. "How so?" the mermaid asked. "If you want to know, then it started in the academy. Back then I couldn't stand him. With all the rumors about him and how he acted, I just assumed he was nothing more than a rule breaking idiot" Sakura told Mero.

Seeing her fellow pinket listening to her every word, she continued. "It wasn't until we were put on the same team that I started to see the real Naruto. He's kind, strong, determined, and he has this way of inspiring those around him. Don't get me wrong, he's still an idiot. He's just the kind of idiot you can't help but like!" Sakura finished.

"Do you love him?" Mero asked, catching Sakura completely off guard. "What?! Why would you ask that out no where?!" Sakura nearly yelled. "Well, you just seem so found of him" Mero answered. "I, guess you could say I'm found of him. But I don't love him, got it!" Sakura informed her. "Oh, okay" Mero said.

"So where are we going first?" Mero asked. "I heard about this new desert shop that opened up. You want to go check it out?" Sakura asked the pinket. "Sound wonderful" Mero told her.

Desert shop

"These cinnamon-buns are delicious!" Mero declared as her and Sakura left the store. "They are aren't they" Sakura said.

"Sakura?" the pinkets heard a shy voice ask. Looking for the source the two noticed a dark haired girl with pail lavender eyes. "Hinata, here to get some sweats?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga. "Yes, I wanted to see how the cinnamon-buns were here" Hinata admitted. "There quite good. Here have one" Mero offered. "Thank you" Hinata said as she took one.

"Mmm, these are good" Hinata said as she dawned an expression of bliss. "Hey Hinata, You want to help me show Mero around the village?" Sakura asked, hoping to have someone for Mero to talk to, instead of asking about her love live. "Sure. Is it for a mission?" Hinata asked. "No, I'm just giving her a tour because she asked me too. That, and I'm sure Naruto's already got his hands full giving his own tour" Sakura told her.

"Oh, well that's nice of yo- Naruto?!" Hinata was saying when she registered her crushes name. "Yeah, he's visiting with his, fiances I think would be the best word to use for them" Sakura said, not sure if Naruto's actually engaged to any of them. "Um, Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked after she came out of her musings to she a freaked Hinata.

'Naruto's in the village! I'm not prepared for this! How am I supposed to compete with his fiances?! I'll never be with Naruto!' Hinata screamed in her head. Right before passing out.

Hinata's mind

'Ugh, what happened?' Hinata asked herself, as she opened her eyes to find herself in the street.

"Hinata, that you?" she heard a familiar voice ask. "Ah, Naruto your" Hinata was saying, only for her words to die in her throat when she turned around. What she saw nearly sent her into tears. There before her was the one she loved, surrounded by countless women clinging to him.

"Have you met my fiances yet?" the blond asked with that smile that would always brighten up her day, but now only increased her dread. "Naruto dear, there's no reason to talk to her" one of the girls said. "Yeah, you have us!" a second said.

"Why don't you get lost?" a third told the Hyuuga. "Wha?" Hinata asked, trembling as tears started to fall. "You heard my, wake up" she said with a smirk.

Real world

"Hinata wake up" Sakura said, just before the Hyuuga shot up and slammed her forehead into the pinkets. "Owowowo" Hinata said rubbing her head. "Thank goodness you're awake. We were worried about you" Mero said. "Oh, um, sorry to worry you like that" Hinata apologized. "Do you love dear sir?" Mero asked the Hyuuga, flooring both shinobi by the seeming out of nowhere question.

"Are you going to ask that to every girl that knows Naruto?!" Sakura yelled at the mermaid. "You love dear sir too don't you?" Mero asked innocently. "I told you I don't love him like that!" Sakura told her. "But you just said you still love him though" Mero said, getting Sakura to go quiet as her eye began to twitch. 'This girl is going to drive me insane!' Sakura yelled in her head.

"I do l-like Naruto" Hinata admitted as she pressed her fingers together. "See, you don't need to go around ask" Sakura was saying when she paused to absorb what the Hyuuga just said. "Wait! You love Naruto too, since when?!" Sakura asked the Hyuuga. "S-since the academy. I've tried to tell him how I feel, but every time I try I-I" Hinata was saying when Mero finished her sentence, "Faint".

"I guess that does explain some things" Sakura said. "Oh, how tragic. To try and fail to confess your love to the one who holds it, only to see him taken by an other. It's wonderful!" Mero said going into tragic romance manic mode. "Now's not the time for that!" Sakure nearly yelled at the pinket.

Turning back to Hinata, sakure found her curled up on the ground as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "It's true, how could I ever be with Naruto now" the Hyuuga girl told them. "What's stopping you?" Mero asked, getting both of the girls attention. "But he's getting married, how could I still be with him?!" Hinata asked her. "There's no limit on how many girls dear sir can marry, right" the mermaid pointed out.

After a moment of silence. "You're right! There's still hope, I just need to tell Naruto that I l-lo-lov" Hinata said, becoming beet red as steam came out of her head towards the end. 'She's going to need help' both pinkets thought.

Later next to a stream

"You're going to help me c-confess to Naruto?!" Hinata asked in shock. "It wouldn't be right if we didn't try to help in some way" Mero said as she began to remove her dress. "Thank you, but, Why are you taking your dress off?" Hinata asked as she noticed the tail. "As a mermaid I need to keep my gills wet, or else I can't breath. So I'm going to get in the water" Mero said as she handed her clothes to Sakura now that she was in her swim suit, then jumped into the water.

"Now we just need to figure out how to help you" Sakura pondered. "I know, why not have her practice on us?" Mero suggested. "Practice?" Hinata asked with a faint blush. "Yes, just pretend one of us are dear sir and confess" Mero told her. "Mero I'm not sure that will work. Saying that to one of us and saying it to Naruto are two completely different things" Sakura said, then turned to see Hinata completely red trying to confess as Mero suggested. 'You've gotta be kidding me' Sakura thought to herself.

"You can do it Hinata" Mero encouraged. "Ah, yeah, what Mero said" Sakura told her, feeling somewhat uneasy due to the awkward situation she was in. "I l-lo-lov-lo-love you!" Hinata finally managed to say, even if she screamed it.

"Am I missing something?" the three heard someone ask. Turning to the person they saw Tio, Manako, and Ino. "I-Ino?! What are you doing?!" Sakura all but yelled. "I think I should be the one asking that" Ino said, right before Hinata fainted.

"We're helping miss Hinata confess her love for dear sir" Mero told them without thinking. "She has a crush on sweetie! How cute!" Tio gushed as she made sure the girl didn't hurt herself when she fainted. "Hinata likes Naruto! Since when?!" Ino asked, just as surprised as Sakura was. "The academy" Sakura answered, figuring any kind of damage control would be hopeless.

"Ahg! How could I, of all people, have missed it?! It was so obvious that she liked him!" Ino berated herself. "Is she going to be okay?" Manako asked, ignoring Ino's outburst. "She'll be fine. Just give her a few minutes to wake up" Sakura told her.

After Hinata woke up

"You told Ino!" Hinata nearly yelled at Mero. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking" the pinket apologized. "Don't worry Hinata, I won't tell anyone. I may be the queen of gossip, but I wouldn't intentionally hurt someone with it" Ino assured her. "Now then, how about I try to help you since Sakura clearly doesn't know what she's doing" Ino offered her help while getting on Sakura's nerves.

"You have an idea?" Mero asked. "Of course! The way I see it, Hinata just needs confidence, and what better way to get confidence fast than a makeover!" Ino told them, as no one noticed Manako shiver when the blond said makeover. "Makeover?" Hinata asked. "Yep! Me, Tio, and Manako have been shopping all day and you're more than welcome to join us!" Ino told her.

"I don't know. I'm not really into fashion like you aaaare" Hinata was saying when Ino grabbed her hand and started pulling her along. "Come on, you'll never have the confidence to tell Naruto you like him if you can't even go shopping!" Ino told her.

"We should go make sure Ino doesn't turn her into a dress up doll" Sakura told everyone. "You have no idea how right you are" Manako told her, while she felt sorry for the Hyuuga girl but relieved that Ino's attention isn't on her any more.

Random clothes store

"Come on Hinata, show us how you look" Ino told the girl as they waited outside the dressing room. "Do I have to?" Hinata asked. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll look cute" Tio assured her.

'Never thought I'd see this' Sakura thought to herself as Hinata came out sporting a huge blush. The outfit Ino gave her consisted of a black top only big enough to cover her breasts, and allowed a good portion of cleavage to be seen. The bottom was a lavender skirt with a black line that went down the right side and reached to just above her knees.

"Ino, we're trying to give her confidence, not cause her to faint every time someone sees her!" Sakura scolded her friend. "In hindsight, I may have gone overboard when I picked them out" Ino admitted. "Try this on!" Tio said as she handed Hinata some clothes and pushed her into the changing room.

One change of clothes later

'It's better than Ino's pick, I guess' Sakura thought as she looked at Hinata. "Tio, I think it's to big for me" Hinata said as she tried not to trip over the long frilly dress Tio gave her to try one. "Really? It didn't seem that big" Tio said. 'This isn't going to help Hinata' Sakura thought to herself as Mero came over. "How about this?" Mero said as she held up a black and white two piece swimsuit. "That's even worse than Ino's pick!" Sakura nearly yelled, ignoring Ino's protest.

A few hours of trying on outfits, with Manako and Mero getting dragged into it with Hinata, later.

"Ino, will you just admit that this isn't working?" Sakura asked her. "Fine. We'll just ave to come up with a different solution" Ino said. "That'll have to wait till next time. I need to get Mero home before it gets to late" Sakura said as she walked up to Hinata and Mero. "Come on, we're going back to the house" Sakura informed them as she handed them their clothes.

On the way to Naruto's

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure we'll find a way to help you" Sakura told her. "Thanks, it means a lot" Hinata said. "Why don't you try confessing?" Mero suggested, getting Sakura and Hinata to stop. "You want to help Hinata confess to Naruto, by having Hinata confess to Naruto?" Sakura asked, not sure if she heard the mermaid right. "Yes, all she has to do is say what she feels, and I'm sure dear sir will except them. That and dear sir is just over there" Mero said as she pointed towards Naruto, Mia, and Dopple.

'What are the chances of that?' Sakura asked, as Mero called out to them. "Miss Mia, miss Dopple, Dear Sir are you heading home as well?!" the mermaid said. Seeing Naruto look in their direction, Hinata quickly hid behind Sakura. 'This isn't going to end well' Sakura thought.

"Mero Sakura! Huh? Hey is that you Hinata?!" Naruto asked once they caught up to them. It was here that Mero pulled the Hyuuga down to whisper to her. "Hinata you can do this. Just remember that dear sir won't reject you" Mero told her. "Right" Hinata said, though her body shock from being nervous. 'Guess I should help her' Sakura thought before pushing Hinata towards the blond.

"Miss Hinata has something she'd like to tell you" Mero told Naruto. "That so? Well I'm all ears, so tell me what you want to say!" Naruto said with his usual big smile. "Oh, um... well y-you see, I uh. S-si-since we first, What I'm t-trying to say is, I l-lo" Hinata tried to say, the whole time becoming redder and redder due to embarrassment, until she finally fainted being caught by Sakura. 'Knew it' Sakura thought.

"Ah, Hinata! Is she okay?!" Naruto asked worried for the girl. 'Physically yes. Emotionally, we'll have to see' Sakura thought. "She'll be fine" Sakura informed her blond friend.

"Oh dear, it seems we'll have to work on that" Mero said. "We're not far from the house, so I'll take her there to rest up" Sakura said as she placed the girl on her back, having Naruto push Mero. 'I just hope this doesn't become a daily routine' Sakura thought to herself as she carried Hinata to Naruto's house.


End file.
